Homewrecker
by Archangel of Persia
Summary: Sometimes new girls are just way too confident, and this one is one of them. Rose will have to stand up and protect what's hers if she wants her relationship with Emmett to survive. And we all know you don't mess with Rosalie Hale. All Human.
1. Enter Lauren Malleroy

**A/N This story was inspired by the song 'Homewrecker' byGretchen Wilson but even if you haven't heard the song, you can still understand the story...**

**so please read and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song :) **

**Warning: this story is rated M for language and sexual themes so if either offend you...Don't read, simple! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...Lauren...<strong>

I stared at the school. Boarding school. My Dad's way of sorting out his rebellious daughter. More like hiding her fuck ups.

It wasn't unappealing - the building - it looked more like a hunting lodge or an old fashioned mansion with extensions that were only just recognisable than an actual _school_.

_But - _ it was in the middle of nowhere surrounded by fields and cows and trees. Ugh!

I sighed heavily, this is so not how I had planned to spend my senior year.

I wanted my old friends, my credit cards and my shopping sprees and a school I could leave at the end of the day. But instead I was here. Still, it held opportunity, a girl could make her name at a place like this, at least here there was no Jane Volturi to get in my way.

Lifting my chin confidently and swaying my hips, I entered the building.

It was a school for 'exceptionally gifted' students as the brochure had dictated. I idly wondered how my Dad had managed to get me in, surely the standards were nearly impossible to meet. I was thinking along the lines of him fucking the head.

"Lauren? Lauren Malleroy?" an irritating voice called out my name, I turned on my stiletto to face it, my face on automatic blankness (but still gorgeous in every way).

"Yeah?" I sighed.

"I am Miss Denali, the Principle of the girls half of Cullen Academy." I examined the woman before me.

She was tall, her hair long and black, her dark eyes contrasting her pale skin. She wasn't as stunning as me, I'd modelled since I was three, I had been praised for my looks my entire life. But she was pretty enough that the probability of my dad having screwed her went from a likely possibility to a definite positive.

Ggood to know," I sneered. '_Just because my dads dick took a liking to you does not mean I have to'_.

"Well, if you'll come with me I'll get you your timetable and information and then I'll get a student to take you to your room." She turned - elegantly I'll admit - and encouraged me to follow her with a qick gesture, down a corridor, to the right.

The walls were lined with a dark, most likely highly expensive, oak, the lights yellowish and far too dim, the sole decorationa were large paintings in ancient gold frames.

This wasn't a school, it was something from the history channel that my second half brother liked to watch.

She instructed me to stop whilst she entered a room through an arched doorway.

I swore at her back.

"If she catches you doing that, you'll regret it, I speak from experience." Though it took me by surprise I refused to jump, instead I turned to glare at the boy behind me.

Fuck!

Not a boy, oh no, that hulk was all man.

I stared at him, my eyes taking in his muscles and his large frame and his brown eyes and his dark, curly hair. My girly parts were having a party.

I react on instinct, flipping my thick dark hair over my shoulder and smiling at him brightly, yep, I knew my way around flirting. "Really, and your name would be?" my voice was all sex.

"This is Emmett McCartey, sports and supposedly maths, when he feels like it." Replied miss Denali who id so convieniently reappeared beside me.

"Hey, prof D." he said smiling and saluting her easily, dimples forming in his cheeks.

Fuck. Me. Now.

Before I cold throw myself at him though, the Proffesser spoke with an irritating fondness "Mister McCartey, is your sister about?"

"Nah, it's Sunday, she's shopping." he replied, that panty dropping smile still on this face," why?"

"I need someone to show Lauren here to her room." she passed me the mile high stack of papers in her hands, coninuing with he speach, but the rest was clearly for me, "your belongings have already been taken to your dorm and this is everything you need to know about the school, your timetable, extracurriculars and the rules - I'm sure you get the picture. Now you just need to get to your room..." No shit.

Fingers crossed I turned to Emmett with a small smile, "why can't Emmett here show me?" I interjected, wanting nothing more than to be with him in a room with a bed. Alone.

"Boys aren't allowed to the girls dorms." Emmett answered quickly. Something in his voice told me that rule was frequently broken, and I damn well planed an getting him to break it for me. The proffesser nodded her approval and I rolled my eyes.

Emmett turned thoughtful and stretched his neck to look down the corridor and I became distracted by the muscles tensing beneath his skin, "hold on a sec." he said, jogging off down the corridor and round the corner. My eyes zeroed In on the ass of a god and shuddered.

"Oi! Nessie!" he yelled once out of sight.

There was a female shout of surprise followed by a male laugh that ruined my panties.

"Emmett, put me down, I mean it! Emmett!" he marched down the corridor towards us, a petite copper haired girl flung over his shoulder - what I wouldn't give to switch places with her. "Just because your bored - honestly Em, one weekend, you can't even do one little weekend?"

He dropped her down in front of me the most adorable pout on his face, "can too! Prof. D. just needed a girl. And I, obviously, am _not_ a girl." he argued, a deep chuckle rumbled in his throat, I wanted to fuck him right there.

The girl turned away from him with a grimace and looked to me, her green eyes widened breifly before blinking and coming back.

She had that girlish beauty that I often heard people refer to as _radiance_, bullshit, those type of girls were just to innocent to be called gorgeous or sexy.

"Hi I'm Renesmee Mason, art." she sang, her face pulled into a bright smile, ugh, I hated chirpy people.

"Lauren Malleroy." I replied cooly.

They both looked at me their expressions told me that they were waiting for me to continue. I frowned.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"What's your talent?" Emmett asked. Dad had left that off the list of things I needed to know about the new school.

"Um I d-"

"Voice and dance." miss Denali classified.

A wave of relief rolled through me. Thank god my Dad hadn't selected something acedemic. I could sing all right, I'd considered record deals before, so I knew I had that talent in the bag, no problem. As for the dancing...I'd taken ballet and tap as a girl, and I could shake my body like no one else at a party, so I guess I could see the reason behind the second choice. I nodded, a smile on my face. "yeah, those are my talents." I boasted, another flick of my hair to seal the deal.

Emmett winced then let out a whistle, "well they're quite the combo." he commented.

"Uh-hu." agreed ren-whatever.

"You like girls who can dance?" I practically purred, ignoring little miss chirpy, the sultriness in my voice as subtle as a fog horn.

A secretive smile spread across his face, "you have _no_ idea," he said, a gleam in his eyes that I took as meaning 'I want you'. I smiled back. But ren-whatever's laugh shattered the sexual tension that I'm sure was obvious to her, jealous bitch.

"Smooth, _'No idea_', Em? Really? Excuse the oaf, where's her dorm Miss?" she asked, turning her atention to the woman who I'd forgotten was still there.

"She's next door to Miss Hale."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments and I felt like I was missing something.

"Well shit." Emmett muttered under his breath, scratching the back of his head. Ren-whatever snapped out of her daze.

"Okay, come on Lauren let's get you settled - Em?" she turned to the panty wetting adonis, "Pick me up again and I'll sign you up for nude modelling for the art students." Jesus, hell yes and I'll help.

"Ha! Like she'd let me do that!" he joked.

"She?" I asked as ren-whatever dragged me away from my future screw. She laughed, "his mother" her tone was by no means serious so I took it as some inside joke and decided to not let his 'mother' bother me - maybe they were on about his sister, the one that was shopping?

We walked up a wide staircase, taking a swerve to the right. "Kay, so, this is the girls corridor, we each get our own room, but we all share the large bathroom. By the way the rooms are not very big so don't pull an Alice and buy too much stuff because unless you have connections here there is just no way you'll be able to store it." she tapped on a door as we passed it, "this is me, if you need anything, that's number fifteen, opposite me is Bella Swan, writing. Then next door to her... Blah blah blah blah blah blah _'I'm so chirpy and positive and oh my god well be bff's and everything_ blah blah blah... Emmett's sister by the way,"

My head snapped up the question popping from my mouth without thought. "Who?"

"Alice McCartey, textiles and design, the one I was _telling_ you about. Honestly... And here... is _you_. Number thirty one." She stopped tapping the door as if it was some magic trick that she'd walked me down a corridor.

"Thanks."

Awkward pause.

"Did you send your luggage here?"

"Yeah."

Another awkward pause.

"Then it should be inside, so...I'll leave you in peace, then. Dinners at seven, do you want me to come get you? Me and Bella will be heading down early to meet up with the guys you're welcome to join."

"Emmett going to be there?"

She looked at me uncertainly, "_yeah_..." she answered hesitantly but I wasn't really bothered, I just smiled _fanfuckingtastic_! But she suddenly carried on, her voice the same tone my Dad used when he told me to be careful at a party or to watch out for strangers. "look, I - "

I cut her off quickly, "need to unpack if I'm going to be ready for seven."

She smiled sweetly but her eyes were still worried, "alright, see you later then."

I nodded, glaring at her retreating form.

Hate.

Her.

**...Bella...**

My door opened and closed loudly, followed by a long drawn out sigh and the squeak of the bed springs.

"Hey Ness." I said, my hand moving furiously over the page, creating scenes of battle and heroes and princesses.

"_Hey_...just met the new girl." her voice was so full that it held a thousand unspoken words, as always, Nessie was one of the most expressive people I had ever met.

Carefully, I placed my notepad and lucky pen on my desk before swivelling my desk chair.

I looked over at her spread out on my bed, pushing my brown hair out of my eyes and behind my ears. "What talent?" I could use another girl to be an exceptional writer - I can't take the pressure. The old chair creaked as I lent backwards to get comfy.

Nessie rolled to face me, curling her knees to her chest, an obvius sign of frustration. "Trust me, I don't think you'd want her in your class, she's a Victoria, only with more attitude- if thats even possible. You should have seen the way she eye fucked emmett."

I raised my eyebrows, "that bad? you usually give it some time before you make assessments." Nessie was a very generous person, both physically and emotionally. She never lacked kindness for anyone unless she believed they deserved it, with that thought at the front of my mind I had to wonder - what was so bad about this girl?

"Bad. But I suppose come tomorrow she's dead anyways." she chuckled sitting up and ruffling her hair. I laughed, understanding her meaning instantly. No one laid eyes on Em unless they had a death scentence. "

I forgot, how is Em coping?" Ness swung her legs over the side of the bed, she was nearly as active as Alice, both girls were constantly in motion, I assumed it had something to do with their talents. Mine, on the other hand, meant I was more the observer than the do-er.

"Oh, he seems okay but I'm pretty sure he's counting the minutes."

I smiled, "well you've seen them together, they're so...intense, I'm not surprised really."

She rolled her eyes. "They're not your characters Bells"

I raised an eyebrow at the challenge " _'Johnson and his girl_.' "

Her mouth fell open, "No way! You fashioned those characters on Em and Rose!"

My story about the unconditional love between the cowboy and the cattle rancher's daughter had won me more awards than any other piece. It was one of my favourite works. "mmhmm-but you can't tell them!"

"Oh my god," she laughed before continuing thoughtfully, "you know what the weird thing is? Now I know I just appreciate the story more because its real."

I blushed wanting quickly to change the subject. I loved to write, I just didn't love to share it. "Thanks, now, how long till diner?"

"Thirty." she responded bouncing up and heading to the door, no doubt heading to call Jake.

I nodded, retrieving my pad, clicking my pen, I re-entered the tale of the brunette damsel and her green eyed copper haired knight with a longing sigh.

If only.

**...Emmett...**

"Hey! Emmett!"

I turned at the sound of Edwards voice, or as much as you could turn on a sofa. Edward walked towards me quickly, Ben on his tale.

"Yeah?" his freakish green eyes stared at me, scrutinising my face in that way only he did, you wouldn't think he and Nessie were twins.

"What time does she get back so we can have the real emmett here with us?" he asked, Jasper to my right chuckled.

"You mean the fully sexually satisfied emmett?" Jasper guffawed.

I punched him in the arm.

"Two am, can't even see her till tomorrow." I grumbled.

Edward frowned, "why don't you just go to her dorm, it's not like you're not there every night anyway."

I sighed, this had been my plan until the new girl decided to show up and be a cock block.

"The new girl moved into the dorm next to Rose's."

"And that's stopping you because?" Jasper drawled.

"Simple. We all know Rose is, well...loud, not that I'm complaining, I mean when she-"

"Emmett!" all three of them groaned.

"Sorry, you see, we have an agreement with Tanya. I tap on her door first and she goes to Maggie down the hall to get some loving and me and Rose are free to do what we want since no ones ever occupied the other side - till now."

They all nodded, there faces contemplative.

"What's she like, the new girl?" Ben asked.

"See for yourself, she's just over there," Nessie said, plopping down between me and Jasper.

Jasper let out a low appriciative whistle as he examined the girl walking next to Bella and Alice. I frowned and studied her in front of me.

She was hot I guess. Good figure, curvy and toned. Thick straight brown hair, shiny hazel eyes lined with long lashes. Tanned skin and full lips. I was a man, I could appriciate women.

But I preferred blondes.

Longed legged, violet eyed, sexy as hell, blonde.

Oh yeah.

I can picture her perfectly: her smile that was just for me, her seductive voice that whispered in my ear that she needed me now, the glint in her eyes as she pulled me to her...

Shit.

This is so not the time to get a hard in over your currently absent girlfriend.

I shifted uncomfortably thinking hard about the trigonometry homework I had been doing earlier.

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

Shifting again I caught Tanya walking into the common room, Kate on her left.

Thank God.

As she strolled through the room She met my eyes and I silently beckoned her to come here.

Confused, she came over, pursuading Kate to follow.

Rose, Kate and Tanya were best friends and without their approval Rose would probably not be mine, so I owed them both. But in the time I'd been Rose's we'd developed a mutual respect for one another to the point where they were on my friend list right next to Nessie and Bella.

Furthermore, because of Tanya's bloody fucking fantastic nightly regime, she was one of my most faviourite people. And we understood one another very well. to the point where, on occasion, she would be my Rose substitute - not in a sex way, hell nah. She would simply cover for me if I was lateor stop me doing stupid stunts when I was drunk or...other things. Like now.

When she gopt close enough, I quickly pulled her into my lap, her eyes widened as she understood the situation.

Stifling a laugh she dutifully moved to cover up my problem. Things like this, stuff Rose should be here to do...Fuck I missed my girl.

Some guys might find having a girl as fit as Tanya on their laps would only worsen their situation, but I didn't have that problem, for three reasons.

One, Tanya didn't play for my team, so it would be like finding another guy fit, and I was straight, one hundred percent, and my mind was well aware of that.

Two, she was Rose's best friend and I didn't want to be castrated, so I was hyper aware of the necessity to not have any reaction to Tanya.

And three, my dick belonged to and wanted one girl and one girl only, and that girl was Rose.

Composing herself, she looked for a distraction, "Who's this?" Tanya inquired, looking at Lauren who Looked back with a hostile expression.

"Oh this is Lauren Malleroy, voice and dance." I clarified Since she didn't seem to want to.

"Hi I'm Tanya Morgan, just dance, and this," she continued indicating Kate, "is Kate Linton, voice and combat - believe it or not." Kate nodded her hello.

"And I'm Jasper Whitlock, combat." Jasper continued with the introductions. "This is Benjamin Lewis, maths, and this is Edward Mason, science."

As jasper finished there was a disturbance as maggie pushed her way into the group her blue eyes on me, "unhand her emmett!" she declared in an oldern-time accent.

Mimicking her I replied, "nay, Maggie, you must irst come forth and duel for the maiden!"

Giggling and completely in her element she stepped closer, "I shall win fair lady with naughtbut this..." then she smiled shyly and leant down to kiss Tanya. But hell I wasn't prepared for the kiss to be well...a full on tongues out, passionate kiss - right in front of everyone, Damn I wish Rose were here.

"You're lasbians!" Interrupted Lauren an element of relief plain in her voice.

Maggie, by far the shier of the two girls, ironic considering her talent, blushed and recoiled.

"Um, Hi...I er didn't see you there. I'm maggie carter, drama." she stumbled over the scentence her face heating more and more untill she dropped her head and her curls hid her away.

I felt Tanya move on instinct, glad I was soft but I knew it wouldn't have mattered either way as she got off my lap to come to her partner's defence.

"No need to say it like that, alright? We're not some weird inhuman species, we just don't get all hot and bothered at the sight of some guys dick, got it?" she snapped, taking maggie's hand and dragging her from the room.

"she'll be alright, Tanya's just a very protective person." Jasper said his face serene.

Lauren looked back at him, a sweet, innocent smile gracing her face. "Thanks for the reassurance, it just took me by surprise. I've never met anyone who was before and neither tanya or -Maggie was it? - looked the type. "

"Moving on..." Alice said, moving to stand in front of Jasper, effectively blocking his view of Lauren. He frowned at her. "Would you let me use your room to put some of my shoes in?" she asked. I snickered.

"No!" He yelled.

"Please..." she pouted her eyes big and wide- he was a gonor. it was the same expression she used to get us all to agree to it - even Rose. Every single one of us had some of her wardrobe stashed in our rooms.

"fine." he sighed.

"Yay! I'll bring it down after dinner."

"It?" Ben caught on faster than the rest of us.

"The box." she shrugged.

"Box!" shouted Jasper.

"Uh-hu, come on time for dinner, lets go!" she called skipping off.

I smiled and shook my head.

But my mind was focused on the clock.

Soon.

She'd be back soon.

...Lauren...

I watched Emmett stand up and stretch, his T-shirt riding up to show skin.

Soon.

I'd have him soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm well that's the first chapter...wonder what will happen when Rose makes her grand appearance?<strong>

**hehe :)**

**Please leave me a review with your thoughts!**


	2. Meet Rosalie Hale

**A/N **

**Okay so I'd like to apologise for the late update, but I do have a reason!**

**I did finish the chapter awhile ago, but then I accidentily deleted it, so this is a rewritten version. I found out that it is impossible to write the same thing twice.**

**I'm happy with the chapter, but I have to confess that I don't think it is as good as the original, so I kept trying to improve it, hence the long wait. **

**But since i have a couple of people asking me o update, i decided to post it, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but im borowing it :)**

**Warning: there is a lemon in this chapter (My first in detail one) so if you don't like, don't read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>... Emmett... <strong>

I lay on my front across the width of my bed, my legs hanging off the far side, my pillow stuffed beneath my folded arms for something to rest on. I stared endlessly at the digital screen of my alarm clock that rested atop my cluttered desk, willing it to change faster.

_**01:00**_

She was so nearly here and yet so far away that it was literally _killing_ me.

Maybe I should just go to her dorm, screw the new girl - she would just have to deal with having no sleep - surely the pros of seeing Rose and most likely getting laid outweighed the con of a pissy new girl?

Speaking of whom, what the fuck was wrong with her at lunch?

Did she get spasms or something?

I mean, she'd kept knocking me in one way or another all the way through dinner, whether it was a kick to my leg, a nudge to my elbow, or a bumb to my shoulder.

It was beyond distracting.

Anybody who knew me knew that you did _not_ get between me and my food without getting on my bad side.

Granted I usually sat next to Rose and if she chose to touch me during a meal it was usually because she wanted to alight a different kind of hunger in me, and so she got away with it - unless there was pie involved. Fuck I loved my pie - and lets face it, she's _Rose_, she cold probably get away with any fucking thing she chose to do. Murder included. But she'd knee me in the groin for even suggesting it.

But since Lauren was a new girl I'd decided to cut her some slack and accept her erratic movements, despite the guys obvious attenpts to hide their smiles in their food the bastards.

And then she went and spilt ice cold water straight down my top, and they couldn't contain themselves any longer, bursting into hysterical laughter whilst Lauren proceeded to apologetically dry my top with a towel only then to hit that sensitive spot on my right side causing me to shiver and moan, resulting in further laughs from my dickhead friends and a small smile from Lauren who passed me the towel to continue myself.

Thank fuck.

I swear she was determined to humiliate me - but she would gave to do a hell of a lot better than that, she was dealing with a master now. I lived to create humor at the expense of others - not in any hurtful way of course.

When the laughter ceased - only following me giving out rounds of dead arms - jasper decided it was time to lay the flirting on heavy.

And Lauren readily returned it.

However, to me she appeared uninterested, the flirtatious conversation merely an entertainment. It was the sort of thing Rose and Garett, or me and Tanya did, but our brand of 'flirting' was based on familiarity rather than actual want of attention or affection that jasper had. So the whole was kind of uncomfortable.

In actual circumstances I'd never been much of a flirter, simply because I'd never had a way with words. Apart from witty comments, quick jokes and general banter, I was all logic and action- hence why I was kick ass at maths, but I didn't like to broadcast it.

Not being able to flirt had never been a problem though. I'd never had any trouble with the ladies, it was surprising how many took to the direct, no nonsense 'I want you now' approach.

And then their was Rose.

She didn't believe in romantic gestures or gentlemanly charm or loving words, to her that was a load of bullshit and lies that were a waste of her time.

I can remember her first few days at the academy when she literally punched several guys who attempted to woo her, it had been fucking hilarious.

So after that my general directness and lack of crap - her words not mine - had been perfect for her.

I'd effectively snuck passed her Walls and defences and settled in quite comfortably not realising that in the meantime she'd been winding herself around me so tight that she'd consumed me.

And then we were no longer Emmett and Rosalie but 'Em and Rose'.

And she was unarguably and categorically _mine_.

And though I would be mortified to admit it, I was happily and willingly wrapped around her finger.

Coming out of my thoughts, I focused in the glowing red digits with a bright hope.

_**01:05 **_

Fuck.

**...Lauren...**

I sat at my desk in front of the computer, the only sounds in the room were the buzzing of the electricity in the computer cables and the regular tapping my manicured fingers made against the keyboard.

It was past curfew but it wasn't like I gave a shit, I had better things to be doing than sleeping. Currently I was chatting to my friends back home.

Well, I used the term 'friends' very loosely. We were what other, less important people, labelled as the stereotypical 'bitches' of he school. The cliche gorgeous popular cheerleaders with attitude, an active sex life and a passion for gossip who were banded together by those causes. And in a way we were just that, but if those outside people thought that we were friends - they were wrong.

Popularity was a dog eat dog kingdom, and friends didn't exist. Anyone who went into the popular kingdom believing that they did... Lets just say their fantasy wouldn't last a day.

Our motto was simple: every girl for herself. And as such, calartarol damage was expected, you needed to stay at the top to get respect, and you used anyone and everything to get you there.

But it wasn't like you could openly show you were a hateful bitch, because you'd loose the adoration of the nerds and uglies and whoever else there was down there in normal life, so to the outside we named one another friends and when away from the public we could happily pass back the lastsst news, because that friends projection needed some upholding, and though I was no longer there(at the school) my status was still intact. I was good at ruling that kingdom.

I was Lauren Malleroy and nobody messed with me.

So, they told me of the latest couples and breakups, who was seen as 'acceptable' and who had let themselves go, and I proudly and boastfully informed them of Emmett.

God, his name made me hot.

I had to have him.

No, I would have him.

I couldn't think of a time I hadn't got exactly what I wanted. My Dad was a kick ass lawyer and I'd been raised to know how to get what I wanted.

Or, though Daddy dearest would deny it, who I had to fuck to get there.

Emmett probably wouldn't even see it coming. Not that he'd be disappointed, nobody I screwed was ever left unsatisfied.

I can just imagine him in bed all muscle and power and man...

I let my fantasies roam until the high pitched squeal out in the corridor interrupted my thoughts.

My eyes narrowing, I pushed off the desk and got to my feet.

Who the fuck was up at this time?

Stomping angrily to my door in my skimpy pyjamas, I was just about to shove it open and put the bitch in her place when I realised it was Tanya - Not that I couldn't handle her, I just couldn't be bothered with a fight I'd obviously win.

Still, my love for snooping got the better of me and I rested my ear against the dark oak door and listened.

_"You're early!" _Came another of Tanya's squels

There was the sound of two bodies colliding and a quiet 'oof' at the impact, and then she continued.

_"I know I know you've only been gone a couple of days but it feels like longer. I hope it wasn't too bad. Was it? Oh you'll want to talk to him first right? Well you will have to talk to me to- well later today m'kay ?" _

There was a laugh- definitely not Tanya's - the sound like goddamn bell chimes, and I knew right then this girl was going to be a pain in my gorgeus ass.

_"I missed you too Tanya, but if you want me to live, you need to let go because I can't breathe!"_ Her voice was fucking perfect, but I took comfort that it lacked my honed sultriness.

"_Shut it you love my hugs! I think Em is rubbing off on me, because I'm going to agree that you are great to hug - I think it's your figure, you know the breasts and ass -"_

_"Tanya!"_

_"Sorry! I'm horny okay? Maggie's big performance is this week and she's so busy that I havn't gotten any in like forever..."_

_"Well go now then I mean he'll be here soon anyway."_

_"Hate to burst your bubble gorgeus but he won't, the new girl got the dorm next to yours."_

_"oh."_

There was such irritation in that single sound that I wanted to scratch little miss bell chimes's eyes out, who did she think she was?

"_Yup...you know, you could always do the sneaking, to shake things up a bit, just a thought. Anyway, I am officially dead so goodnight Ro, love ya! Oh, and don't forget showers!"_

_"I won't, night Tanya."_ came perfect voice then two doors slammed.

Gritting my teeth I curled my nails into my palms until I knew they would leave crescent marks in my smooth skin. It was weird how I just knew that girl, who I assumed ass the absent Miss Hale, was going to be on the top of my hate list. Mostly because she was firstly, friends with Tanya who currently headed the list, second, she sounded too pretty to not be a problem, though she'd have to be an absolute stunner to contend me, and lastly, she was too sure of herself, though I'd be quick to sort that out.

I padded back to my computer and turned it off, no longer in the mood to pass back fake love to my friends, before slipping under the soft, thick pink duvet.

Letting my mind wander I focused in Emmett.

I couldn't wait to have him in this bed with me. I was sure he'd be the best sex I'd ever had.

With a smile on my face I began to drift towards sleep. Just as I was slipping into oblivion I heard a door open and close again but I was to near sleep to give even one fucking a thought to it.

**...Rosalie...**

As I tiptoed barefoot, clothed only in one of Em's shirts that came to my mid thighs and some shorts that emphasised my long legs, I prayed nobody found me.

The floor of the corridors varied between rich, smooth oaks and thick, no doubt expensive, carpets and in the darkness I swore the route had gotten longer in my few days away.

The school was so unusual, the building a manor house really. Still, I secretively loved coming back after time away.

It had been home to me for the past three years, and for someone with a fucked up home life like me, Cullen academy had been heaven - still was.

I'd gotten off to a rough start, my beauty was both a gift and a curse in my opinion. It allowed me to get exactly what I wanted and get adoration, but it also drew the attention of every dickhead and asshole in a hundred mile radius so I'd grown up with a hatred for the entirety off the male species, and it immediately put me on the hit list of every other beautiful girl - competition was inevitable.

But they soon learnt.

Victoria, an albeit very sultry redhead in my year had taken it upon herself to publically embarrass me in my first week by tripping me in the canteen and causing me to spill tomato soup down my front.

In the next assembly Miss Denali had encountered technical difficulties with the slideshow and the entire school had seen a video of Victoria with frizzy hair, braces and acne singing fucking horrendously to 'My heart will go on' by Celine Dion.

We'd been enemies ever since.

But Tanya and Kate had found it brilliant and we'd been friends ever since.

Win win if you ask me.

"Crap!" I gasped as I stubbed my toe on a small decorative table - why the hell was it there anyway?

Bastard it hurt.

I hopped the next few metres before Squinting into the darkness. I smiled as I realised I was outside the section of the school dedicated to the boys dormateries. Thank fuck.

I was silent as I slipped past the door that led to Mr and Mrs Cullens quarters, and then proceeded quickly up a flight of stairs, the staircase itself wide and elegant.

I really did owe Em for the number of times he had done this for me.

I made my way down the hall until I found the room I was after.

Tapping quietly on the door, I sighed in frustration when there was no response. Debating for a moment, I resolutely opened it and stepped into the pitch black of the small bedroom and fumbled around for the lightswitch. My hand encountered the small plastic square and I flicked the switch allowing Light to flood the room, so bright that it burned my eyes and made my head ache as I tried to adjust.

"Holy shit Katie what the fu-" Garett cut off mid scentence when he noticed me hovering by the bed. "Rose? Why the hell are you here? Emmett is one of my best mates there's no way I'd ever sleep with you." he accused, his face mockingly condemning.

I laughed and shook my head. "Don't flatter yourself big boy, I'm here to ask a favour."

He narrowed his eyes and looked me up and down. "What do I get out of it?"

This was why me and Garett got along so well, we were both no nonsense - straight to the point. "I'll convince Kate to go on a public date with you."

"Deal!" I laughed. Typical garrett. The sexual tension between him and Kate had been evident from the start. But when she was ready for something serious, he wasn't. He lived to regret it. She tortured him, coming to his room at nights - though they wouldn't admit it - but flirting with every other guy during the day.

"Great, now can you just get Jazz and go sleep in Edwards room."

"why?" I stared at him with a pointed look. "oh." he threw back his covers and pulled on a t shirt before leading the way out of his room. He didn't stop before heading straight into Jasper's room.

There was a scuffle, some harsh whispers, a thud followed by a curse and then Garrett reappeared with jasper thrown over his shoulder in a firemans lift. "have a good night Rose," Garrett said cheerfully whilst jasper just glared.

Biting my lip I turned to face the door at my back, a shiver of anticipation running through my body.

Without delay I opened the door, closing it behind me only to walk straight into a wall of hot muscle. "fuck! Why do I keep walking into things today!" I muttered and was rewarded with a deep chuckle that I felt through my entire body and strong arms encircling my waist.

I tilted my head back and looked up at him. His green eyes alight and his dark curly hair messy, his muscled body clothed only in boxers.

He was gorgeus. And mine.

"Hey handsome." I whispered.

"Hey there beautiful." I smiled and then his mouth was on mine. Slow at first but getting hotter and deeper as his tounge probed my mouth, tangling with my own.

When his mouth left mine I whimpered quietly but he quickly lifted me up, familiarity had me wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs his waist. I sought his mouth again, shifting against him slightly then - oh - his unashamed hardness pushed up against me just right and I rolled my hips causing him to groan, his hands clenching on my hips.

"God I missed you," he whispered huskily whilst rocking my body against him, "you're not going for that long again." I nodded in agreement as he backed me against the door until I was trapped between the cold hard wood and his warm sexy body.

I ran my hands through his hair, claiming them with a tug, bringing my lips back to his and grinding against him. Growling, he thrust against me roughly and oh god it felt good.

His hands cupped my ass, angling me so he thrust against me just right.

"Emmett!" I moaned, his lips lowering to my pulse and sucking in time with his thrusts. "Em, bed," I gasped shuddering against him and knowing damn well where this was going.

I moaned louder as he landed on me a second later, the softness of his bed under my back, the hard ridge of his erection pressed against me just right, my hips shifting to feel more.

"Missed you so much." I gasped as he thrust against me once again with a grunt. His lips claimed mine again, his hands slipping beneath the t-shirt I wore, his fingers trailing across my skin. I knew him well enough that I could practically feel his control slipping.

It empowered me that knowledge, that i affected him as much as he did me.

He pulled back when he found my breasts - bare, "tease." he murmured whilst rolling the peaked nipples until my back arched and I moaned his name.

Quickly, he tugged the top off, his mouth coming to the taught peaks "oh fuck." I moaned rocking against his hardness, needing more.

"Rose." he moaned pressing down firmly and rotating his hips so I could feel all of him.

I whimpered wrapping my legs around his waist firmly and grinding against him, a load moan coming from my throat.

Groaning, he stroked off my legs only to hook his fingers in the shorts and drag them down, leaving me bare before him.

"Fuck, you're so-"

"Don't." I stopped him, words weren't our thing, never had been, and after the weekend I'd had I didn't need more endearing comments. I needed my Emmett to do what only he could - love me wordlessly and perfectly and mindblowingly. "Don't - just _show_ me."

His eyes found mine, a heat in them that set me alight, a slow nod to tell me he understood and then his hand found me and began stroking "So wet," he murmered, pushing two fingers into me, drawing a wanton cry from my mouth, "and tight." he continued.

His fingers teased and pleasured me expertly until i shouted his name and writhed beneath him, pleasure coursing through my body as I reached that peak.

"Fuck." he whispered, withdrawing his hands whilst I rode the waves of ecstasy. I was somewhat aware of him removing his boxers swiftly, and then he was pushing his legnth into me before I had chance to recover from my first climax.

Instinctively, my legs wrapped around him and he slid deeper, oh god _deeper_.

"Ah!" My back arched and I cried his name out loud enough that I knew sending garrett and jasper away had been a good decision.

"Shit - easy, Rose." Em moaned, his forehead dropping to my shoulder as I raked my nails down his back.

"I can't - I need, oh fuck!" I'd never get used to how good he felt, my body stretching to accommodate him in sharp pleasure. It was a raw, primal thing I couldn't contain. "Em - please!" I whimpered.

Finally, he withdrew slowly, then thrusted forward roughly making me gasp and moan.

Soon, we formed a rhythm, fast and hard, with a need that ran in my very cells. He was so deep that I felt branded and claimed. But the way his eyes found and held mine, it made the act so tender that I felt as if I was on fire.

"I love you." I moaned as he pushed into me again, he shuddered, because we didn't say it often - there was no need, we showed it in our everyday actions.

"I love you, Rose." he gritted out, his muscles tense as he held on. "you close?" he panted, his right hand reaching down to stroke me once more.

"Emmett!" I cried, pleasure shooting through me.

Yes, I was close, and he knew it for his response was to rotate his hips roughly as he entered, effectively pushing me over the edge.

My world splintered.

His name a shout on my lips.

I could feel Em continue to thrust into me, letting me ride out my pleasure.

Coming back down, I caressed that well known spot on his right hand side.

And that was it.

His body tensed and shuddered above me, my name a groan on his lips.

Afterwards, I curled into him, my back to his chest, his warm body a security I'd never accepted from anyone, our fingers locked tightly in a trust he'd earned long ago.

"Thank you." I whispered, knowing that he'd understand it wasn't for the sex, it was about him being there for me, so he didn't answer, except to squeeze my hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he murmured into my hair a short while later.

I twisted in his arms to look him in the eyes, "it's always the same, I just can't stand them. Nothing I ever do will _ever_ be good enough, not unless I marry some pretentious bastard with money and 'dignity' and become some pathetic house wife. I spent the entire wedding being introduced to cocky assholes who thought they could buy me. Sometimes I wish I was hideous, then at least they wouldn't want me, and my parents wouldn't bother trying to sell me. I don't know how my sister did it, you should see her pervert of a husband." I seethed.

"Hey, calm down." he ran his fingers through my hair soothingly and kissed my forehead, "you don't have to go alone you know." he said, his hand stroking my hip in a calming pattern.

I didn't respond at first. We both knew that he could have come and it wasn't that I didn't need him there, and despite the fact my family probably wouldn't have let him in the door, that wasn't the reason I hadn't taken him. "I don't want them to meet you because you won't want anything to do with me once you meet my family. You'll either be so disgusted with how they act and how I _can_ act, or they'll drive you away with all their degrading comments." I said, my voice vulnerable in a way no one else ever heard. But Em deserved to get the truth from me.

"It would take more than that Rosie, I'm afraid you're stuck with me." he declared, his mouth finding mine and kissing me deeply, the possession in it blatant and unapologetic.

When we parted, I smiled, burying my face in his chest. "hmm, I'll hold you to that." I responded, snuggling against him as he chuckled, his arms around me forming a haven in which I felt so safe and protected. I fell asleep in that warmth, happy and satisfied...

"_Rose_...Rosie...baby..."

I rolled away from him with a huff.

"Rose we have school today." he argued.

"I don't give a fuck." I muttered and he chuckled.

"If you don't get up babe, I'll make you."

I opened one eye to look into his mischievous face and I knew he was being serious. "Fine!" I said throwing back the navy cover and standing up, stretching out catlike, the low groan in Em's throat let me know he liked what he saw. Glancing at him tauntingly, I walked to his wardrobe and started searching for some clothes that would get me from here to my room.

Finally deciding on some of my old sweat pants - I often left bits of my things in here - and Em's shirt from last night, I got dressed, turning to find Em watching me appreciatively.

"A picture would last longer." I commented, climbing into his lap.

"A picture would never capture you right."

"Smooth." I replied, wrapping my arms round him.

"It's a skill, want me to walk you over?" I thought about it for awhile and came to the conclusion that it wasn't necessary.

"No, but save me a seat at breakfast?"

"'Course." Nuzzling into my neck he kissed the sensitive skin there before squeezing my ass. "babe if you dont go now - you're not going at all." he said into my hair and I laughed, purposefully grinding against him before I got up.

I kissed him quickly and then left the room before he convinced me to stay, because that has happened before.

As predicted, the walk back was much shorter in daylight, and when I passed the table where my toe had taken a bruising, it looked so small and delicate that I couldnt believe I'd actually walked into it.

Making it back to my dorm, I grabbed a towel, clothes and my wash bag and then gathered up Tanya and Kate and together we headed to the bathroom at the end of the corridor.

It was routine for us, the shower in the morning. It was when we did most of our talking because so few people took their showers then. Hot water was almost impossible to get at this time in the morning, but we'd worked out that the shower in the far corner could be counted in to supply full time hot water, and so we gathered by that and took turns showering, meanwhile talking about anything and everything.

Then, we dressed, did our hair and makeup for the day, put our stuff back in our dorms and headed to the dining hall for breakfast.

We were some of the last - as usual - and the hall was full when we arrived.

Walking on our usual route we moved towards our table. Only to see an - annoyingly pretty - brunette in high heeled boots, a mini mini skirt and tight top, with her arms around Em's neck.

I froze.

Red across my vision.

_Fuck no_.

* * *

><p><strong>an ...****thats my first full detail lemon, so im a bit nervous about it.**

**But, let me know what you think, hopefully the claws are coming out next chapter!**


	3. Catfight

**AN Hey everyone!**

**Okay, so first, sorry sorry sorry for the long wait, exams have been keeping me way too busy and I havent had time to write!**

**I hope that all of you will like the chapter though :) Because I call catfight!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (duh)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...Rose...<strong>

"Who the fuck are you?" The words were out of my mouth without me even consciously thinking about speaking. But I was on ice queen auto pilot, it was a projection I'd perfected whilst growing up among my family's kind of circles.

It was like everyone in our group was frozen, their eyes darting from me to the little bitch who still had the freaking audacity to have her hands on my man. I gritted my teeth as the whore stepped back casually, proceeding to appraise me up and down with disdainful eyes, my hands flexed at my sides my nails curling into my palms till I knew there'd be crescent shaped marks.

"I'm Lauren Malleroy, I arrived yesterday." her voice was just as much a blade as mine, but it wasn't backed by the uncontrolled fury mine was.

I straightened to my full height, my heels putting me a head taller than she was, and crossed my arms as I stepped forward - radiating hostility. "Let me rephrase the question. Who the fuck are you to think you can touch him.?" I was vaguely aware of Em getting to his feet. He knew me, so he knew how I worked:

1. locate a target (usually someone who pisses me off)

2. intimidate (hence the aggressive posture)

3. cut with words (it was a talent that was about to be revealed)

4. use physical aggression if necessary ( don't think for a second I was afraid to break my nails in a fight)

5. annihilate ( no other outcome)

He knew I was about to breach step three, and he knew there was little chance of going back after that, so he would be there to step in.

But I didn't care.

This girl was dead meat.

"As I said I'm Lauren Malleroy. And who are you to stop me touching him?" she replied with one perfect eyebrow raised. I'd give her one thing, she could hold her own. I'd bet my life she came from the same class of family I did. But here, opposing me, she was out of her league, she may have had a similar upbringing but here she wasn't on home turf and I knew the value of that.

I smiled, the kind of smile that had broken men into shaking piles of pussy. "I'm his girlfriend."

Em had reached my side and I could sense the worry in his posture - he was scared of how ugly this would get. I may act different when I was alone with Em - because he could bring out the girl hidden deep within me that even I didn't know existed until him - but he was under no illusion. He'd seen me destroy more than one person, but there'd been fewer since he'd come into my life. Not because I'd gotten soft, but because he could make me see sense when I flipped the bitch switch.

The sluts face became a wall, and I could almost feel the shock rippling through her system as she realised my standing. Her eyes were her give away, they widened and then she blinked before she thought I'd seen.

Amateur.

"Girlfriend." she repeated it solemnly, as if she was testing the sound of it.

I smirked.

That's right whore, he's mine.

"Er yeah Lauren this is my girlfriend, Rose...Rosie baby? How about we go outside for a bit." Em cut in with a placating tone before I could slice her to shattered pieces.

"Actually I think I'm going to stay and get to know our new friend here." I said in a tone that was threatening steel gilded with fake kindness, my eyes narrowed in hatred.

"Rosie, I want you to come with me, please." he put his warm hand on the small of my back, the physical contact drawing my attention away from the advertisement for STDs that stood before me. I looked into those deep, warm eyes and I could feel myself thawing. I blinked and was about to comply when she opened that mouth that I knew had been wrapped around way too many dicks and had persuaded an obscene amount of pathetic boys to her will - if they'd fallen for this act I had no sympathy.

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend Emmie. I never envisioned you as a cheater." _Emmie? Cheater?_ The red haze was back and my head snapped round to face her.

"Why you little-"

"Not my fault your man got a hard on over me yesterday, even ask your friend Tanya!" she retorted viciously. Her well polished facade was slipping under pressure and her argument was getting sloppy, her tone far less effective than it had been to begin with and her eyes hilariously desperate so I should have been thrashing her but the line shed just pitched had...well...It dosnt matter if you know that your man loves you and would never be unfaithful, it still feels like a slap when someone suggests that they have cheated on you and I had to fight the urge to flinch. Because though I'd never admit it, all those years of never being good enough effected the girl I was so yeah...I have inadequacy issues, and the thought of Em ever wanting anyone else hurt - a lot. And the insecure thirteen year old who's first crush had told her she was too 'frigid and unattainable' and that 'she'd never be loved only a trophy' wanted to run away and cry.

However, Rosalie Hale had never and would never show weakness to the enemy. But I was saved from having to respond as Em stepped in front of me,

"What the fuck?" he blurted, his face so angry that I instinctively placed a calming hand on his arm. I knew well that for all my issues and imperfections, Em was not without. He may have more light and calm than I did, but when he snapped, he _snapped._ Because with Em it wasn't the little things, he fought for what he believed was right and for that reason his fights often went a lot further.

"I saw it, just as I came down for dinner, don't deny it!" she said pointedly, I saw Em frown, his eyes flashinf with rage.

"Nah, that's just Em, he's horny like all the time, trust me its not the first time he's used me as a cover up for his little peoblem." Tanya butt in, her playful tone clearly meant to ease the conversation and it was only then I noticed the attention we'd drawn. An audience didn't deter me from an argument, what did was the gathering of teachers, and what I didn't want right now was a phone call home that meant I had to have a conversation with my parents.

"You know what, screw this. Em you're right let's go outside." I said, lacing my fingers with his and tugging him after me as I strode out the room.

**...Lauren...**

"The bitch! Fuck fuck fuck!" I kicked my door closed and flopped onto my bed so that I could scream into my pillows. It was a trait I'd gotten through years of arguments with countless stepmoms who actually thought they had daddy's love. Feeling the smooth cool fabric against my skin was calming and I let my angry breathing slow until I was simply a little pissed.

After a while, I sat up and crossed my legs, situating myself in the middle of the bed.

Well, this is new...

I couldn't remember another time in my life when things hadn't gone exactly as I planned, exactly as I wanted.

And why?

Because a blonde haired bitch made the mistake of getting in my way.

Oh, it wouldn't last, I'd show her just who she was dealing with, and when I had her 'boyfriend' in-between my legs and on my arm, I'd take pleasure in seeing her bested.

Why the fuck was Emmett with her anyway?

She couldn't be a good fuck, she was way too frigid, there was no way in hell that she had enough experience to make a man like emmett satisfied.

Maybe she was from money like me.

That would fit, I bet she was one of those girls who bought their men.

I may have a gift of manipulation but I'd never sullied myself in such a way, I was sexy enough that all men willingly fell at my knees before they even knew I was rich.

And rich I was.

Malleroy was a well known name, particularly in my kind of circles where name and fortune meant everything and everyone knew everyone there was to know...

Shit.

Hale.

The name suddenly had an unnerving edge of familiarity.

It would make sense because (though I hated to admit it) the bimbo was good. Too good to just be some nerdy 'gifted' preppy girl like Betty or ren-whatever.

No.

This frustrating crap pile was trained in the same level if society I was.

Well, I could always find out.

I smirked.

Grabbing my bejewelled phone from my makeup cluttered bedside table I dialed 'daddy'. I heard the the usual dialling beeps and shortly after, the dull monotone of my dads business voice broke the silence.

_...this is David Malleroy please leave a message after the tone..._

Bastard.

He _always_ had his phone on him. Which meant he was purposefully not answering my call. After the loud beep I put on my best sarcastic voice and began my Tirade.

"Well nice to know you're thinking about the gorgeous daughter you abandoned in the middle of nowhere. Hope the secretary-Julie is it?- is keeping you _occupied_, and FYI, I think miss Denali has better legs - way more deserving of your precious time. But hey! I'm just your flesh and blood what would I know? Anyway do me a favour and answer me one fucking question: does the name Hale mean anything to you? An answer ASAP would be useful...you know when you can _extract_ yourself from your _work_ with-Sonia? Natalie? Hell I don't know- for a few little seconds. Bye. Love you. Call."

Hitting the end button hard and chucking the expensive phone across the room where it slammed against the wall, I slipped off the bed and walked towards the vanity.

Sexy as hell.

I am a firm believer that it wasn't vain if it was truth, so in that frame of mind I had every right to see the beauty in myself.

Smiling, I mussed my hair in the mirror, adding on some extra lipstick and mascara before plumping my breasts, pulling the top down to show a little black lace.

Come on Rosie, let's see you take on this.

The girl stood no chance, she looked way too proper and prim to ever get down and dirty - no way in hell was she satisfying Emmett, but I'd soon rectify that.

Picking up my Gucci bag and timetable I left the dorm room, purposefully slamming the door behind me.

It didnt take me long to locate the classroom I was expected to be in.

Shocking I know, since when does the Lauren Malleroy attend class?

But I decided to at least give them the pretence of a high society 'gifted' student. (for a few days anyway)

The school worked the same as most, except on top of you're general lessons you had extra focused lessons on your subject of talent. So the general timetable was a five period day, four in your lessons of choice(the typical sciences and maths blah blah blah.) and one specialised class, (or classes in the case of those with two talents).

Period one: voice.

Confident?

Yes. This was going to be fucking simple.

I walked into the classroom noting the recording studio that stood to the right. It was filled with expensive looking shit. Maybe this school wasn't quite so dreadful, my voice would sound amazing coming out of those speakers...

The door opened again at my back and I had to mask my face as blonde bitch walked in.

Fuck.

Well, this should be a shit load of fun.

Her stupid blue eyes were narrowed as she walked past me, shoving my shoulder as she went.

"Excuse me." she said, her voice all sweet and incredibly fake.

"Oh, no problem, I'm sure it's difficult to manoeuvre the extra body weight, you'll get there though." I smiled brightly as I watched her face harden.

"This 'extra body weight' makes the difference between a girl and a woman. And just so you know, Emmett likes women, not stick thin little girls who think nobody can tell they stuff their bra."

If I didn't say it before i'll say it now: bitch! "What you see is what you get, all of it's real - you on the other hand? How much did daddy fork out to get you those? It must have been pretty large sum for that sized implant." I nodded pointedy at her chest. I swear the temperature in the room dropped to below freezing.

"Why don't you go an ask your Emmie? I'm sure he'll tell you just how real they are. Oh, but he's not yous, so he won't."

Oh this cow didn't just want a fight she wanted a _fight_. "hmm, well when he decides he's had enough of the frigid ice and wants to feel what fire is really like, Ill be sure to ask him - wait we'll have better things to be doing. Sweaty, sexy things" I countered, aiming for her weakness - her worry she wasn't good enough. I'd only seen a flicker of it earlier - because fuck she could play the game - but I'd seen it and now I used it to my full advantage.

The ball hit home.

The minutest of recoils in her posture, hurt in her eyes, you wouldn't see it unless you'd been specifically looking for it, but hell yes I'd seen it and I smirked.

"Honey, if you think Em would ever leave my girl here for you then your in for a disappointing ride." I hadn't even noticed Kate's arrival but god how I wanted to scratch her eyes out for interfering, if she'd been Tanya I might have.

"Or a satisfactory victory." I argued, pushing it because i could.

"No, because here's the thing homewrecker - he's my man and I'm never going to let you walk in here and steal him, I dont work like that. So back off, or I swear I'll make you wish you'd never shown your slutty little ass here, got it?" Rose threatened, her eyes narrowed in a warning glare.

I laughed, couldn't help it, the number of girls that had warned me off their guys? Millions. The number of those guys who I fucked? Same as.

"He's just like every other guy, and I know just what men want - me." I responed, still chuckling.

"Have it your way." it was a cool reply as sHe walked with kate towards the far side of the class near the recording studio, it was the reply of someone who thought they knew what they were doing, yeah right. Taking a seat as far from her as possible I got out my phone to see if dad had replied.

No messages.

Jesus, couldn't he pull his dick out of the secretary for one second!

I jumped a little as the door opened, banging loudly against the wall and ricocheting back after the teacher strode into the room.

"I better see some talent today because I am not in the mood to deal with average vocals and flat harmonies." She was a surprisingly tall woman, her voice holding a tinge of Scottish accent, her dark hair tied on the top of her head, dressed in tight jeans a leather jaket and heeled boots, her whole appearence screaming badass. She smacked the files in her arms down on the corner desk and simultaneously spun to face us. "Now, as you all know today I will assign you partners for your duet pieces. I've thought hard about the pairings and will not tolerate any tantrums or moaning on the pairings- if you have a problem with your partner, I don't care, so get over it, suck it up and get on with the task or you'll never make it as a singer. Before that though - Malleroy, get your ass up here and sing."

Ill admit it, I'd been zoning out up until that point so the demand took a second to register. I stared at her blankly. "Here? Now?" I asked completely stunned.

"Here. Now. I'd appreciate you not wasting my time." came the sharp response, her dark eyes fixedon me.

"Oh er okay." Smooth Lauren. Standing I walked towards her hesitantly, gauging her attitude, "what song?" I questioned.

"Surprise me." I concluded right then that I did not like this teacher.

"sure..." Think damn it think! The room was silent, so silent I could hear the dull ticking of the clock, it was definitely not an atmosphere for inspiration.

"I find it helps to sing about what you're feeling." Commented the teacher, not without impatience. Im not totally self destructive I usually accept good advice, on the extremely rare occasions someone offers it, and in this case that advice was bloody fucking brilliant because I knew just the song that would piss off miss bitchy.

**...Rose...**

I watched as the slag floundered at the front of the class with intense happiness, the kind of happiness you only get at watching someone you hate being put through hell. Miss Siobahn was a definite no shit professor, but she was the best, you just had to be able to proove you could hack it and she would be the greatest mentor ever.

"I'm ready." she said, her face smug to the point where I thought it would be a damn good thing of she had an accident with an iron or something. Anything that would reduce her 'perfect' appearance to as ugly as her personality.

I should have known she'd use the opportunity to attempt to get at me.

That disease infested mouth opened and her voice came out in a foul travesty of Avril Lavignes 'Girlfriend' and I had to work to not strangle her.

I was no idiot. I knew exactly who had inspired the song.

She shimmied her barely covered chest at some of the boys in the front row and they did the beat with her, egging her on with smiles and catcalls - morons.

This ho was going down.

No question about it, I won't let her take him from me, not that he'd leave me especially not after the rant he'd had once we left the dining hall this morning.

But the fact she would even try to take him, think she could?

Well that was cause for putting her in her place, and I'd do it using any means.

"That will be all." Miss Siobahn interupted, thank fuck, I swaer my ears were bleeding. "You're vocals are no where near as gifted as some in this class, but with more experience they'll be workable, I believe my pairing for you will work in your favour, help you to improve." Burying my rage at her little performance meant to taunt me, I considered what the professor had said.

I hated to admit it but...the bitch had talent. However, what Miss Siobahn said was true, the girl lacked experience and natural gift, which made me wonder how on earth she'd gotten into this school, where the sole purpose was to provide excellent tutoring for teenagers with natural gifts, what was the point if not that?

I'd survived my childhood by being quick and intuitive, I would've suffocated otherwise under the cascade of facades and deceit, so years of instinct told me that there was no way in hell the little bitch had earned a way into this school.

No, if her family was anything like mine, they would have the contacts and have known the right strings to pull to get her in here.

Ha.

How embarrassing.

It had been the final wedge between me and my family, my offer of a place at Cullen Academy, but it was also one of my most prideful moments. A thing I had accomplished all on my own. I'd taken the place without thought, didn't regret the decision still - never would. But I'd never have come if my family had got me a place, fuck no. It was one of the reasons I never told anyone who my family was because the minute people knew you were rich they judged you based on what your family was known for, and the last thing I needed was to be judged in comparison to m family.

However, something told me Lauren Malleroy was exactly as she appeared - family had nothing to do with it.

I watched as Lauren's faced turned disgruntled at the professors assessment of her talent before she retook her seat, folding her arms across her chest aggressively.

I smirked.

Princess Slutty was throwing a tantrum.

"Moving on, your duets. The project is simple, you and your partner are to select a suitable song each - bare in mind you will have to write an essay on the song choice explaining you reason for choosing it, examining the emotions behind it, along with an evaluation of it's vocal and lyrical structure. You will perform your duets in a weeks time. The purpose of the assignment is to accept your partners decision thereby understanding that not everyone's musical tastes are the same and hopefully encourage you to accept and attempt a different style of music than would normally be within your comfort zone. For that reason when selecting a song I stress that you choose a song you are particularly fond of and therefore represents your preferred style. I have tried to pair each of you with someone of very different tastes to yourself in order for the assignment to have the most effect. As I mentioned before there will be no change in partner, so don't bother me with your petty complaints." she reached behind her for the file flicking through it till she found her page, settling herself by leaning against he mahogany desk, she began to read out the pairings.

"...Kate and Jess...Matthew and Lucy...Rosalie and Lauren...Lucas and James..." It took about two seconds for it to register, but when it did My mind went blank but for two words: FUCK and NO.

My head snapped towards the STD infested whore, and realised she was wearing the same expression I was. Narrowing my eyes into a glare as she turned to face me, I gritted my teeth and stared her down.

This was a fucking cruel joke.

I'd murder her if we spent more than three seconds alone.

Then again, maybe this is exactly what I need to take her out, an opportunity in disguise as Tanya would say.

"I can't believe you're that unlucky." whispered Kate, and I could hear the smile in her voice as she took out her notepad.

"Hmm, or perhaps I should look at this with an opportunist attitude." I muttered back.

"ah, the Tanya belief, what's your plan?" she inquired fishing out her faviourite fluffy pen.

"Extermination." I stated harshly.

"Simple. To the point. Decisive. And brutally aggressive. Are you sure you won't think about switching teams, you and Tanya are getting too alike, can you imagine what you two would be like?" her thoughtful response surprised me into laughter. For Tanya, sure it would be normal, but Kate? Well she chose her moments.

"I imagine it would hurt Maggie very much if Tanya and me got together behind her back." I responded, still smiling at the tanya-ness of this conversation - and she wasn't even here.

"Who said anything about going behind her back? A threesome would be spectacular. Fuck, I need some action now I'm really imagining it! And-"

"Hey! No imagining me!" I snapped, false discipline in my voice.

"So Em and Tanya get to but I can't?" she retaliated, her brow raised.

"Well, Em has seen the real thing. And lets face it that's one of the perks of being in a relationship with me - getting to fantasize. And Tanya? Who hasn't she imagined?"

"Relationship wise you have me there, and I'll give you Tanya that girl is horny twenty-four-seven, but it's not like I haven't I've seen you naked before Rose, so technically I have seen the real thing." I forced myself to keep a straight face.

"yeah but you've never had sex with me." I reasoned, as if this was a very serious debate. This was why Kate was good for me, she had a knack for taking your mind off things.

"Not yet. But hey if we both switch teams then you me Tanya and maggie would make an fucking brilliant foursome!" I burst out laughing at her sincere response.

I was not going to win this argument.

Instead, I rolled my eyes in disapproval before changing the subject. "Speaking of people having sex, I need your help."

"What em not doing it for you anymore - oh wait, you two kept half the boys dorm up last night and prevented me getting some, no wonder I'm so unnaturally horny, what were Ben's words? Oh yeah, 'screaming, so much screaming!'" she mimicked a hysteric tone before chuckling and proceeding to playfully prod me in the side, thank god I couldn't blush.

"Moving on, I promised Garrett I'd get you to go on an actual date with him." I continued, keeping my promise.

"Oh right and how do you expect to do that?" she balked.

"Well I was going to ask civilly first and if that doesn't work, me and Tanya have duck tape and incriminating videos." I answered.

Kate's head snapped up and she looked at me angrily the wrinckled nose a dead give away that she was not happy, "Oh no, no no no no. No way are you convincing me to go on a date with him! I don't care how you black mail me-the boy should've known better and grown some balls! He's getting what he goddamn deserves!" she yelled, obviously forgetting that we were currently in a classroom.

"Exactly and now he's paid for it so you can both get over your stupid pride-"

"Ladies. Do you plan on getting any work done this period?" We both looked up at Miss Siobahn with equally guilty expressions.

"Of course miss." Kate said, openening her notebook and begining to scribble away.

"You know us, workers till the end." I said, smiling brilliantly. Miss Siobahn was actually my faviourite teacher, and being her most gifted student had its perks. Getting away with doing nothing in class was one of them.

She smiled back with a small disaprooving shake of her head, "good. I expect you to spend lessons working on your essays as they are solo projects, and it is your responsibility to meet with your partner out off class time for rehearsals and stage coordination, remember this is a performance."

At least I didn't have to speak to the slut until later.

Getting out my note pad I began writing down possible song choices and reasons why I might choose them. Since the little whore was probably going to ruin my performance, my essay would have to be perfect. Singing had always been a release for me, a way to let out my emotions, so personal assignments didn't phase me at all, making coming up with song choices relatively easy.

When the bell rang to signal the end of class I was up quickly, next period being with Emmett. What I didn't expect was for the bitch to grab my arm, but the second she touched me all the muscles in my body locked.

"Let the fuck go." I said through my teeth.

"Could you be any more of a bitch?" She raised her eyebrow at me, but let go.

"You're making the mistake of thinking I care what people think." I answered, cocking my head to the side and waiting for her to explain why the fuk she stopped me.

"Whatever. I have a question." she stated.

"I don't have the patience." I spat, wanting nothing more than to see her die in a hole.

"I just want to know one thing, if Emmett chooses me, would you accept it or turn into some kind of phycho, because I don't want to deal with another of those, the sex isn't worth the effort." That she would treat men like this...it shouldn't shock me, but it did. Still, her question hung in my mind.

What would I do?

I'd always said that if Emmett decided he loved someone else, and it hurt to even consider it, but I'd agreed I'd let him go, and vice versa.

"I'm not the type to turn phycho, I'd let him go if that's ever what he asked. But he won't ever ask so the questions pointless." I responded honestly. Because though we both conceded that we'd let one another go, we'd also both promised to love forever, and we kept our promises, because the kind of love we had, it was something you didn't give up.

"Be prepared to eat your words." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and swayed down the corridor, the mini skirt, if it could be called a skirt, riding dangerously high on her ass.

Hate her.

Hate her.

Hate her.

The two words were like a broken record in my head until Kate nudged me gently. "look at it this way, she'll never know what it's like, she'll never understand or experience what you and him have."

It was moments like this when you appreciate your friends, because above all else, they know just what to say. Looking over at get I smiled,"yeah? And what do we have?"

"Love...and I hate you for it. You make it look so easy." She grumbled.

"It wasn't always easy you know, it was rough at the start." I said, because it had been.

"so your saying there's still hope?" She laughed lightly, but I knew this was a topic that hurt Kate.

"If your willing, sure"I shrugged, knowing I had her.

"Fine, I'll go on the damn date." She muttered, gritting her teeth and causing me to smile.

"Good. Now how do I kill the slut?"

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. Like it? Hate it? Let me know.<strong>

**Oh and lastly thank you to everyone who is bearing with me through this story, I love you all for it, your reviews keep me writing :)**


	4. Observations and Revelations

**A/N I'm back with more drama...I seriously think some of you are going to hate me by the end of this one, but I had a moment of inspiration and had to put it in...so please don't kill me yet!**

**also as asked for by _ayoladylala_, there is more emmett pov in this chapter, because lets face it: we all love a good healthy dose of Emmett! **

**Oh, and the start of this chapter is just something I wanted to try, it's looking at a couple from someone else's perspective and it was really interesting to do, so prferably don't hate on it...other than that I think I'm finished in my rambling...**

**Wait! One last thing: I'd really like to thank everyone for the positive reviews and comments, please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Twilight.**

**Warning: there is some lime in this chapter...just a sprinkle, but you know, if you don't like, don't read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...Bella...<strong>

Gripping my tattered copy of 'Wuthering heights' closer to my chest for fear of dropping the beloved item, I watched as Rose and Em embraced one another at the end of the coirridor. Nobody could call Em small, his broad fame twering over six foot was easily identifiable amongst the throng of students, and many would say he'd never find a girl that could confidently stand by his side.

They were wrong.

My eyes shifted specifically to the long legged blond that looked up at him with _that_ stare. Rose wasn't exactly an easy person to get along with - and that would be putting it mildly. It wasn't that she was mean per se, Rose was just...Rose. That was the only way I could describe her.

Trying to put to words a character like Rose had been a challenge. I usually simply created fictional protagonists, but my mentor had suggested I put my 'keen observational skills' to use and write a story based upon the people around me. In all fairness, the resulting product had been nothing to complain about. But it left me with a particualar soft spot for the relationship I'd studied in secret, and even now, months after the assignment, I still catch myself watching over them.

After the display at breakfast everyone was placing bets on the odds that they'd break up.

In my opinion there was no chance that Rose an Em would ever separate, there was so much between them, something the new girl, no matter her persistence, would not be able to beat or break.

I used to be extremely jealous of them - it wasn't that I wanted either if them _that_ way: I'm straight, so Rose wasn't really an option, and Emmett...he's like an older brother to me. No, I just want what they have, that connection, the beauty of their relationship, the _ease_ of it. Then again, my undersanding of that relationship improved greatly over the course of my observations and now, even though some of that envy is still very much present when I see them together, I respecthey both fought for what they have, it wasn't just a free delivered gift. Furthermore they are constantly battling problems that are thrown in their direction, Lauren is the perfect example, it's not quite as easy as I originally thought

Doesn't mean I don't still want what they have.

Who doesn't?

I doubt there is one teenage girl in the world that doesn't want to find love at some point in their life.

Even Tanya - the hyper, most carefree, individual girl at the academy appears to have found love in sweet little Maggie.

And what makes it worse, is that I even have the guy, if only he'd _see_ me. It's almost like I'm an invisible figure to him as he rushes about, one hundred percent focused on his latest experiment, the look of concentration on his face so beautiful it makes my heart ache in want.

But I'll never have the confidence to do anything about it. I live in my stories, as Nessie would say, and in my stories the Prince alays comes to rescue his princess.

I return my focus to the pair at the end of the hallway and study thm as Em dips his head and whispers something in Rose's ear that makes her laugh - transforming her face into something almost unaturally stunning, I doubt nessie could paint something better.

Rose is one of those girls that demands attention, even without trying. To put it simply: she's beautiful. Heartbreakingly so, with the hourglass figure and tumbling golden blond hair coupled with piercing violet eyes, she is the epitome of perfection...but add in her smile, and you get someone radiant and elegant and strangely innocent in their beauty.

But that wasn't all there was to Rose, even though she likes to make us all think that. She is vain - there was no arguing that - but she wasnt without character and it was easy to see why Em had fallen for her, with her fiery, confident yet guarded personality, she was everything Em needed to keep him occupied. If Rose was the statue then Em was the sleepless sculptor, because he was one of those guys that needed to be active twenty-four-seven, he didn't do boring.

And it could not be denied that Rose was in absolutely no way boring.

So, as cliche and corny as it sounded - and I'm a writer - the only way you could describe the pair was simple: they completed one another.

And it was that sense of rightness of being perfect for someone else..._That_ was what I wanted.

Unfortunately, Edward Mason didn't even talk to me.

"Bellllaaaaa." The voice cut through my thoughts.

"Huh?" dazed, I couldn't formulate something to say to the intruder.

"You've been standing there staring for ages now," Alice giggled as she hooked her arm through mine, her small face dimpled with her taunting grin.

"Sorry." I muttered, shaking my head and frowning. I always did this, when someone drew me away from an extended thought process. It was like just being woken up but not being completely awake yet.

I looked to Alice and saw her eyes settle on Em and Rose, who had now begun to walk hand in hand down the corridor presumably to their next lesson, Em lowering his head to kiss Rose on the cheek, drawing her closer as he did.

"I love my brother but damn him for being so perfectly happy." Alice stated and I smiled, because we were on the same wavelegnth when it came to this particular subject.

Alice had everyone wrapped around her finger, but that was because she could make herself all cute and innocent in a heartbeat, when in reality there was an evil genius lurking beneath the surface. Those two factors paired together made for one hell of a mischief maker, but since everyone adored her, she never got in trouble for it. However, when it came to a certain southern boy by the name of Jasper Whitlock, Alice was less in control than she appeared.

There was just one problem: he didn't notice.

And hence, we were on the exact same page in our one-sided relationships.

Our joint inability to capture the attentions of the guys we liked was how our friendship had been born, but it thrived regardless to our unrequited love. We'd been best friends since then, pretty much inseparable, regardless to our differing tastes in fashion.

And Renesmee...well, she noticed my longing for her brother within two days of being at the school - it had embarrassed me to an innumerable degree that I was so obvious in my longing - and came to apologise for Edwards 'extreme lack of awareness and understanding of a girls actions and affections'. I hadn't known how to handle her at first, being shy like I was, but her and Alice took to one another immediately and I guess they swept me up in their little whirlwind. But no friendship is perfect, and the arguments Nessie and Alice could have were catastrophic, the 'run for your life' sort.

But of course, that was where I came in: I was the 'glue' as they'd so christened me, and somehow, unlikely though it may have been, we were a united trio, had been now for some time.

"Honestly, I really wish you two would just go for it. If you spent even a tenth of the time you spend daydreaming about them, actually doing something about it: they'd be yours." Nessie sighed dramatically as she looped her arm through my only free one, het expression disapointed. Alice and I glared at her, but she just grinned back at us mischievously, "so, Ben and Jerrys so you two can tell me all about it?"

**...Emmett...**

There was something extremely attractive about Rose in glasses...I just couldn't put my finger on it. I felt like some kind of obsessed moron as I stared at her but I didn't care.

The little frown between her eyebrows as she concentrated, the way she nibbled her lower lip when she thought something through, the small incline of her head exposing the smooth skin of the neck, all of it, the combinaton of all the little actions tuned me on to an embarrassing degree.

Even the gentle tap of her pen against the table was fascinating, though some might see it as an extremely annoying habit, and before we were together, I had seen it that way too...

In fact the first thing I ever said to her, if I recall correctly, was something along the lines of _'are you aware that there have been scientific studies that show the majority of people detest incessant noises that don't stop?'_ I had been sat at one of the grand oak desks in the library, working through my maths homework on differentiation and integration at the time I'd registered the continuous noise.

At first I'd thought it was a clock, until I'd realised it was too fast and then I'd recognised that it was the offense of the person sitting at the desk to my right. Of course I'd been decent to begin with but fuck, it had been so irritating that I just couldn't take it anymore and I blurted out the remark - without ever looking up from the text in front of me - knowing the person would get the hint. When the noise stopped suddenly I'd taken it as my cue to glance up, my eyes locking with those huge violet orbs and I knew in that split second I was a goner.

She'd looked at me with her eyebrow raised, her piercing eyes challenging as she appraised me before saying simply, _'are you aware that there are scientific studies proving the majority of people don't like to be insulted when first spoken to, its not the way to make an introduction'_ Of course I'd smiled, respecting her for the retort and intrigued by her within seconds of meeting, but never one to back down, I'd just said, _'Yes, but I think those scientists have far to much time on their hands, who knows they arent spouting a load if bullshit?'_

And she'd laughed.

And she'd been so goddamn beautiful I'd just known that I had to have her, that she'd be mine. Sure, I hadn't known how hard it would be at the time - innocently looking at the girl of my dreams try to smother her laughter when the librarian came towards us - I was in no way prepared for the shitload of hell that was coming my way.

Not that I regretted one second of the journey...

Focusing back on the classroom, I smiled at the memory.

Leaning in close to her I whispered in her ear, "do you know how hot you are right now?" I felt the shudder that ran through her body and had a small blossoming pride.

"I'm wearing my glasses, sweating because of the fucking heat in this room and struggling with Poetry, I am _not_ hot right now." she muttered, scribbling something down that the professor had been blathering about for the past ten minutes before finally stopping and instructing us to do independant reasearch for the remainder of the lesson - thank fuck.

Literature was one of my faviourite subjects, despite my inability to pay attention. I suspected it had something to do with my gifts for maths, literature was something different and challenging, and I did actually like reading.

But today I was too damn horny to listen to the professor - a whole weekend has been too fucking long without my girl. "You look sexy as hell, babe, and we both know it." I licked her throat to emphasise my point and heard her gasp, but Rose was not one to back down, and damn I wanted a challenge.

She turned to look in my eyes, hers disaprooving, but I could see the darkness in them, the lust, "teasing Em?" she purred, tilting her head to the side.

Fuck I wanted her.

Right now.

"Course, getting you all riled up is one of my favourite hobbies." I replied with a smirk, brushing her hip with my hand to her quick intake of breath.

"Well it's hardly fair that I receive all the teasing." she argued her eyes flashing in humour as she shifted under my touch.

"You're welcome to tease me anytime you want Rosie." I answered, licking my lips, knowing damn well she could be a tease when she wanted, and shit Rosie the tease was an overload of sexy.

"Sure you want that?" she inquired, her voice doubtful as her eyes scanned my body in a way no good girl would do: possesive and lust-crazed and all dirty-thoughts-and-kinky-fantasies-and-hot-sex.

"Positive." I murmured, close enough to her now that the urge to take that stubborn mouth was overwhelming. So huge was the urge that I didn't notice her hands - my eyes too focused on those full lips that could give so much pleasure, pleasure no other man would ever know - not until I felt her fingers dance up the inside of my thigh and I had to bite back a groan.

I loved this woman.

"So you're positive, are you? You can handle the teasing?" her tone was mocking and innocent, completely at odds with her actions.

"Yeah." I attempted to be calm but it came out thick and rough. She smiled confidently before moving her hand up to cup me suddenly with a boldness that had only come after we'd been together some time.

"Fuck!" It slipped out as my eyes closed in pleasure, my dick reacting instantly to her touch, a thousand debauched images flashing through my mind.

"Alright there Em?" she questioned, her hand now petting slowly. I swallowed thickly and nodded, my mind struggling to stay coherent as blood rushed from my head southward whilst she squeezed and shaped, her touch getting more firm as seconds passed. "Hmm I suppose I'll have to try _harder_..."

"Shit" I gasped my eyes widening as she picked up the pace, her movements confident and sure, unsurprising considering how long we'd been together, but fuck it never got old. "Rose..." I whispered harshly, unnerved by the fact I was not at all bothered by the fact we were in a classroom, in the middle of a lesson.

"Yes Em?"

"More." I ordered as my hips moved subconsciously under her touch, trying to prolongue the contact my dick had with her hand.

"But that wouldn't be the point now would it?" she argued and I hissed and the sensual tone of her voice.

"Rose." I warned, if she wanted to play this game then I'd fucking well play it.

Laughing huskily, the sound making me harden impossibly further, she shook her head and pulled her hand away, making my mouth hang open.

She didn't just get me to the point of a near painful hard-on, just to leave me unsatisfied.

"Rosie," I complained, pouting at her, the dimples on full show.

"Don't use the puppy dog pout on me." She snapped, picking up her pen and beginning to write again.

"Rose I'm sat here with a major-"

"Not my problem," she silenced me with the firm statement.

"It damn well is." I growled quietly.

She shrugged, turning back to her notes, "think of something disgusting, like fucking Lauren." she suggested and my face hardened. I knew Rose and I knew that whilst her voice had been light and sarcastic, she wanted to see my reaction.

I was no fool, I knew that she had her insecurities, hell I had seen the look in her eyes last night, but she didn't often show them. Still, I hated seeing the uncertainty in her eyes. "Rose don't even joke about that." I muttered, my eyes fixed on her face.

"Why not, according to Garrett and Jasper she is 'sex on a stick'. Im sure she's good in bed too- hell she's had enough experience- so why not go for it?" Rose proposed, running her hands through her long hair, hair I'd fisted as I sunk into her in passion, hair I'd toyed with as she curled up against me in comfort, hair I'd dried with a towel as she stood giggling familiarly, I loved her hair, and I loved to mess with it because I was the only one who was allowed to - not even Tanya got that privilege.

But Rose messing with her hair, that was a dead give away that she was uncomfortable.

Shit, I hated the new girl so fucking much.

I gritted my teeth, my dick officially not hard any longer.

Thing is, I'd never been attracted to the easy, over confident, purely bitchy girls. Rose may come across as a bitch, but that's her wall, and she uses it skilfully to keep people out and protect herself, hiding the amazing girl behind the mask in the process... Lauren on the other hand, I doubted there was anything real about her.

"Yeah if you like to be infested with disease. Experience has never been a factor, look at us." I said. Truth was, Rose had been fairly innocent when we got together, not because nobody had wanted her or she'd never had the chance, nope, Rose had chosen not to get involved with any guys because she didn't want them. But that hadn't bothered me one bit, actually, I'd been even more eager to make her mine, to claim her, in every way humanly possible. "Rose, it's always been you, please stop doubting that."

"I'm not, it's just..." she sighed before turning to look me in the eye, "I know her type, Em, and she's not going to back down, we're dealing with another _me_ here for all intents and purposes, and that's what worries me - what if she is like me, as in _exactly_ like me? who says you won't fall for her like you did me? I'm not saying it hadn't always been me till now, but you might find something in her you haven't got in me, and then..." I heard the tremor in her voice, knew she wanted to cry but would never ever do it. She trailed off, dropping her gaze to the table, her hair falling in a caurtain around her face.

"No one else could be you. Ever. You rock my world, every time. I love you, and don't forget it. Lauren will never be anything like you, because you're Rosalie fucking Hale and you're one of a kind." I saw her hesitant smile that broke into a beam as I finished.

Turning to look at me once more, a rare tenderness in her expression, "I love you." she whispered shuffling in closer till she leaned against me and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"I'm counting on that." I joked kissing her head.

"I'm going to take her down, just so you know." she continued, the hatred in her voice just beneath the surface.

"Fine by me. She deserves it." I responded honestly, I still couldn't believe that the bitch had actually tried to come between me and my Rose. It just wasn't going to happen. Ever.

**...Lauren... **

Lunch.

Not really my meal of the day: I usually skipped it - so not worth gaining the extra calories.

But I had an extremely brilliant reason to go to this one paricular lunch.

My Dad had _finally_ responded to my message, after several goes round with his latest secretary I'm sure.

Regardless, after a legnthy paragraph of the usual 'that is no way to speak to your father and for your information my secretary's name is Clarissa and she deserves to be treated with respect from you and as far as miss Denali is concerned, I'm sure she is a lovely woman, shame I havent had the chance to meet her' - complete bullshit as per usual - he gave me what I wanted.

And damn, the Hale's were very well known.

Turns out Mr Hale is head of a company that does foreclosing and buying out in debt companies etc all across the greater pat of America. The elder Hales have the typical business man/high society wife marriage with a total of four children, two daughters and two sons.

This past weekend, the Hales made plenty of newspapers as the eldest daughter, a Miss Emily Hale, married this past weekend to some lawyer. My Dad, it turns out, had had lots of reasearch on the Hales done already, as it is _this_ lawyer who is going to be the eventual successor to my Dad's biggest competitor.

Probably why I recognised the name.

Also, whilst the eldest Hale son is planning to follow in his fathers footsteps and take over the Hale's company, my faher has been keeping a close eye on the youngest who has recently joined his now brother-in-laws company and promises to be a big success. Like me, my dad doesn't do competition, he just exterminates it, and the youngest son was getting too much publicity. Bastard that he is though, my father had to make a side comment about him being a possible future for me - ha! if he's anything like his bitch of a sister, 'd shoot him before the end of the first date.

Moving on, even though the three eldest children have poven to be a great source of pride for their parents, the youngest Hale daughter, a Miss Rosalie, has somewhat shamed her family when leaving expensive, private tuition to attend Cullen Academy for voice and dance - shit, guess we will see a lot of one another. Still, nothing interesting there, that much I probably could have gotten myself. Rosalie was the typical rebellious daughter from high class society families, the pressures of her pearents causing her to act out, or some crap like that...a little like me i supposed, but I had no siblings with which to compare myself to, which I guessed is why Rosalie was getting more shame than I was. Not that I gave one ounce o shit to her daily problems, no, I was planning on making them a hell of a lot worse.

I'd asked my dad for a reason though, and he didn't disappoint. the news he'd given was probably the most resent and most exquisitely exciting.

It turned out that despite Miss Rosalie's embarrassing decision, her father was still very much determined to make her useful to the family, preferably by marrying her off to the richest bastard that offered.

That wasn't really a surprise, coming from the same circles as her, I knew for a fact that marriage was becoming the most popular way of increasing fame and furtune, and in the world of buisness, it was also a way to cut out enimies by merging companies - luckily my dickhead of a dad was too self obsessed to care quite yet. But I knew arranged marriage was a possibility on the horizon. I just figured tough love, as long as he's rich and handsome, I can have as many fucks behind his back as I want.

However, it appeared the Hales were having little success in marrying off their youngest daughter because Miss Ice Queen was not taking to any of the guys they introduced her to, and that's the polite version. According to daddy, she'd actually punched one of the candidates during her sisters reception. In my opinion, the bitch had no finece - at least sleep with the guy first and get something out of it! I seriously thought that she should make a choice fast because the percentage of guys that would be stupidly willing enough to Marry the crazy cow was exceedingly low anyway - and numbers were no doubt dwindling.

But it seemed that one suitor at least - the idiot - was most determined to have the youngest Hale daughter as his own, and, as daddy relaid, had just yesterday struck a deal with Mr Hale: a merge in companies for Miss Rosalie's hand in marriage - sucker.

Obviously, that had been too high to refuse for Mr Hale, the promise of money and fortune within his grasp, he'd literally sold his daughter.

And so it turns out that Rosalie is, as of yesterday - _engaged_.

And who was going to tell Emmett the devastating news?

Why moi of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so i know it's quite a bit shorter than last time but I wanted it to end on this cliffie.<strong>

**Anyway, hope you liked this installment, reviews are welcome. **

**oh, and if you want anyone's Pov in particualr please let me know and I will try to work it in, even if it's characters I haven't done yet :)**


	5. Broken Noses

**A/N Hi there, I'm finally updating! **

**So, as you know, Lauren is going to dump a whole load of shit on Rose here! But I'm sure she can handle it...well, read to find out!**

**Just want to give a big big big thank you to all of my review-ers/faviourite-ers/alert-ers/Pm-ers, you all keep me writing!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of its awesome characters are not mine...if they were I would have written more about the other characters rather than just Edward and Bella!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...Rose... <strong>

I watched with a smile as Kate walked determinedly across the dining hall and sat down next to Garrett. I swear she didn't even take a breath as she said: "Saturday, seven, I hope we're going someplace decent, and just so you know if it doesn't impress me, I hope you like blue balls - got it?"

I bit back a burst of laughter as everyone sat arout the table stared in disbelief at the pair, their eyes flicking uncertainly between them.

"Bout time." Em whispered to me, a satisfied smirk on his face as he watched his best friend open and close his mouth like a deranged fish. Biting my lip, I nodded gently, my eyes still on Kate who resettled herself with a sniff before focusing her electric eyes on me with an 'are you happy now?' look. A coughed to hide my chuckle, the sound effectively snapping the audience out of their shock induced staers.

"Sooo," Kate started, easing into a conversation, "what song are you thinking of doing for the assignment Ro?" she asked, trying hard to reamain completely oblivious to a gob smacked Garrett who continued to gape at her undisturbed.

"I haven't decided yet. You?" I responded smoothly, knowing that's what Kate would want - she might have a hell of a lot of guts but she wasn't a crowd person.

"I'm sure it'll come to me." she said, her eyes flicking pointedly to the boy beside her with his mouth hanging open moronically.

There was a quiet snort from behind me and then a voice that made my muscles tense. "_I_ was thinking of doing something with a beat." I could really murder this bitch with no thought.

"Yeah?" asked Jasper, his eyes shooting to over my shoulder and then skating over her no doubt scantily clad form.

"Mmhmm. I like to dance." She all but purred.

Rolling my eyes I got to my feet and turned to look her in the eye. I wasn't wrong about the outfit. And God fake eyelashes on a school day? Trashy. Itching to rip them from her orang-utan like face I opened my mouth, "why the fuck are you here?" I snapped, throwing my best ice stare in her direction.

"I came to sit with my _friends._ I assumed one little mistake wasn't going to isolate me." she said, her voice all sweet and innocent. It was like nails running down a chalk board.

I felt Em thread his fingers through mine and give a small tug. "Just sit down babe. It's not worth it." he muttered, quiet enough that only I could hear. Gritting my teeth, I forced myself to fall back in my chair, my eyes finding his. The greeny brown colour holding me in place, grounding me. It was one of the things that had drawn me to him, that he could hold me stare. Not with challenge or fear but with a soft eyes - considering and calming.

I loved this man.

I was vaguely aware of the hoe taking the seat opposite Em on the other side of Kate, but I would not look at her.

"So. I was thinking we could rehearse tomorrow evening - if that's good for you." she said as she began stabbing the most pathetic salad I'd ever seen with her fork. I hated girls that couldn't take down a proper meal. Just exercise, burn it off, don't fucking starve yourself.

"Sure. I think I can come up with a song by then. I'll book the auditorium." I answered stiffly, focusing on keeping my face blank and Ems hand warm against mine as opposed to how much I wanted to fucking strangle her.

"Where is everyone?" the whore inquired, her eyes taking in the amount of people gathered about the table.

Edward. Ben. Garett. Kate. Me. Emmett. Jasper.

As per usual, Jasper jumped in with a response. Eager bastard. He needed to get laid. "Tanya and Maggie are...well, in Tanyas room -"

"- not being left unsatisfied I bet." Em muttered, his eyes flashing to mine pointedly.

Unable to help it, I smiled, then licked my lips tauntingly, "poor baby." I comforted, running my hand through his unruly curls. He responded with a dramatic sigh, exaggerated nod and then the puppy-dog eyes. Oh, hell. "I guess I'll just have to rectify that later." I sighed, sharing a small smile with him before Jasper coughed.

"Now that the love-fest is over. As I was saying, they're upstairs. Nessie is online to Jake, Bella is working on her latest novel,"

"Ren - is Jake her boyfriend?" interrupted the ho, her eyes obviously disbelieving. I noticed Edwards head swing round, his face all protective-older-brother-brother.

"Relax Edward. No, she doesn't have a boyfriend - at the moment - Jake is her best friend." I answered before he began his freak out. Edward was way too uptight in my opinion. He was so stuck up his own ass he didn't even notice the girl practically falling at his feet. Literally sometimes too, Bella had an extreme tendency to be clumsy and was therefore prone to falling.

"Is he fit?" the bitch inquired, her face all excitement, bright smile, curious eyes. Somebody slap this tramp!

Better yet: let me do it.

"Why, going to go after him now?" I quipped, my eyes narrowed.

She shrugged - _shrugged_! "I was just curious. I mean, there's nothing wrong with looking at fit guys." her eyes traced Em that made me think she was undressing him with her eyes. I felt my hands curl into fists as he obliviously squirted Mayo on his sandwich. I narrowed my eyes in warning, my whole body tensing up.

"Who's fit?" asked Nessie as she sat down next to Em, a giant helping of pasta heaped on her plate - that's more like it.

"Jake, or at least he's the one in question." replied the bitch, her eyes entertained. As if making a play for Em wasn't bad enough! Damn her for getting under my skin.

"_I_ think so." said Nessie her eyes flicking to Edward who raised is eyebrows disapprovingly. "It really is too bad he's taken." she continued, shooting edward a placating glance and flicking her hair over her shoulder, the copper ringlets flowing down her back like liquid. I noticed the warning she shot Em out the corner of her eye as she dug into her food.

I winced. Big mistake.

Nessie was as fond of her hair as I was and whilst she let people play and style it frequently - something I never permitted - she still hated it to be messed up. Of course, the temptation was too much for Em and he quickly reached over to ruffle her hair affectionately - much to her displeasure.

"Damn it! You should keep him on a leash Rose." Ness whined as she attempted to rectify the runaway ringlets.

"Rose is welcome to tie me up whenever she wants." Em replied quickly, his eyes sparkling mischievously - was it so bad that I found that look so incredibly sexy? "Anyway, abck to the point: who's snagged Jake." he said, his hand coming to rest on my thigh only taunting me further.

"He finally went and asked Embry out - can you believe it? They're now official." she gushed, satisfaction clear on her face. Ness had been playing matchmaker for Jake since they were kids, she'd started on females - until Jake had finally confided in her that they weren't his type - then she'd moved to guys. I smiled at her obvious self satisfaction at finally having succeedded in this quest.

Unfortunately, Nessie's moment of happiness was short lived as the tramp across the table cut in, "He's gay? I swear gay guys are a crime against women - well...at least the fit ones."

Was she for real? Or was my mind just making her worse for its own amusement?

"You could argue that straights are a crime against all the gays of the world." Nessie pointed out, her eyes on her food.

I saw the flicker of dislike in the whores eyes before she turned to Jasper with a flirtatious smile, changing the subject quickly, "who else is missing... Amelia?"

Jasper frowned, "Amelia? Oh you mean Alice. She is down in the textiles department discussing her designs for her piece - it's on wedding dresses, She was buzzing when I went down to offer some help in my free period." I'm sure she was, I thought. I debated whether I should inform alice that the STD might actually fuck Jazz for pure amusement if she realised that Alice had a thing for him.

"Wedding dresses? I absolutely love weddings - the outfits are gorgeous. What are you wearing for yours, Rose?" I looked up in actual surprise, where the fuck had that come from?

"How should I know? I'll deal with that when it comes." I said, but my gut told me there was more to the question than it implied.

"But it's only a few months away. You must have some idea." Everyone on the table simultaneously stopped eating and reverted there eyes on me.

I frowned "what the fuck are you on about?" I snapped, my instincts completely on guard. Where was this going? You know that feeling you get when everything is about to be pulled from beneath you? I could feel it bubbling up within me.

"Your wedding." she said as though that made all the sense in the world.

"No shit, but I have no plans to get married anytime soon." I answered.

"Oh...but I got the invite this morning - we really were honored - its going to be the wedding of the year after all. I mean, its like, _Royce king,_ how could it not be? And a summer wedding so I heard, won't ..." Whatever else she said was lost under the wave of White noise that crashed through my head.

King?

Wedding?

Summer?

Holy crap.

No fucking way.

I started to shake. I could feel the tremors quaking my body. Anger or desperation, I didnt know which. Lies it had to be lies.

Marriage?

To Royce king?

It sounded like the start of a cruel and only partially funny joke.

**...Emmett...**

I didn't know what to do.

I was not use to being helpless, it didn't usually come under my job description.

Quickly, my brain tries to process just what the fuck was going on.

Rose.

Wedding.

Royce king.

Shit.

No way.

Really?

No.

She wouldn't...

Her parents?

Did it matter?

Fuck.

She couldn't know...

Promises.

We made our promises.

No doubts.

You can't doubt her.

Not my Rosie.

It took a few seconds for me to notice that Rose was shaking, but when I did it was like a mental slap. I looked her dead in the face and immediately knew she wasn't home. Her eyes were blank, her face was blank, she wasn't there, her mind proabably running the same questions as mine.

"You little piece of shit!" hissed Kate, her eyes fixed on Lauren who looked very smug.

"What? I assumed everyone knew. What bride doesn't know her own wedding date? It's not my fault that Emmett is the other man in her life." she responded casually, her shoulders tilting in the mimic of a shrug.

"He is not!" Rose seemed to erupt from her shell. She shot to her feet, the height giving her the position of intimidation and dominance over lauren as she leaned over the table, her voice more fierce than I'd ever heard it. "You just couldn't leave it, could you? What's it like to live like you? A slut who will never know about friends or relationships or what it means to be loved. You're a fat slug on the pavement, attention drawing, mildly amusing, a bit interesting, but other than that a nuisance: no useful purpose, easily squished. You think your little piece of gossip is going to change anything? You think my friends are going to stop speaking to me? Sorry to disappoint you, but it doesn't work that way. I'm not going to back into a corner, all I'm going to say is watch your back Malleroy, because I am not a pacifist and revenge is my faviourite hobby." it came out in a fiery, furious speech. The hatred radiating off her was like a pulse against my skin. Then she was moving. Her 'fuck me' legs marching from the room in a blur of movement.

I allowed my eyes to settle on Lauren. "I seriously hope you have life insurance." I said.

"You can't be with her, Emmett, so why bother? She doesn't deserve you." she whispered.

"Here's the thing, you have been here what? two days? Thre? you know fuck all about her or me or any of us, so stop acting like you do." Taking a last glance at the crowded table of our wide-eyed audience, I followed my girl. Because Rose was right. This wouldn't change anything. What doesn't kill you makes you fight...or some shit like that.

So I raced after her.

I reached the corridor that formed a T-junction to the doorms or the outside campus. No sign of Rose. I knew where she'd go though, it was the same place I went to think, or she went to calm down or we went to get away.

Our place.

I'd taken her there for the first time one night after she'd gotten some call from her parents that had set her off. We hadn't been together all that long so my understanding of her home life was patchy. Regardless, all instincts had told me to get her away from everyone, someplace she could just let it all out. The school was technically a renovated mansion from some hundred years ago but there were a few modern buildings on site. The astronomy centre was one of them. Along with a giant telescope and small lecture theatre there was the planetarium. Rarely used and never after hours this was where I'd brought her.

With the lights off and the star system on. It was a different world. She'd curled in my lap and told me everything. That trust, it wasn't something I'd never expected from her and it brought me to my knees. I'd told her I loved her. I hadn't expected anything in return, neither of us were very articulate people, and I knew Rose liked her shields, but when she'd whispered that she loved me back, the world ceased to exist.

Fuck, how pussy Whipped was I?

It didn't matter though, because that night as we'd tangled together on the floor, skin against skin. I realised I never wanted anyone else that way they'd be nothing in comparison to her, as I slid inside the hot, wet sheath of her body and held impossibly still as she gripped my hand to fight the pain, I knew I'd never want to see her hurt again, as we moved together slow and gentle and like nothing I'd ever felt before, I knew I'd break any motherfucker who attempted to do this with her, and as she came apart in my arms with a scream of my name I understood that I could never let her go. And since that day, that would aways be the place she'd go when she needed to get away.

I opened the heavy door carefully and closed it behind me, making sure the latch was on. Nobody came here but I didn't want one fucking person to interrupt. My patients was hanging by one single thread.

I moved silently up the dark corridor, the deep blue of the Walls only further limiting the light. Reaching the end of the corridor I found the door to the Planitarium open slightly, a tell-tale sign that she was in there.

My Rosie. Hurt. Upset. Angry.

Damn the new girl.

Silently, I opened the door my eyes adjusting to the change.

Thousands of tiny light points scattered against the black backdrop of the dome. Reclined seats circled the outside leaving an open expanse in the centre where Rose sat, her knees pulled to her chin, looking more vulnerable than I'd seen her in a while. Gritting my teeth in anger, I closed the door behind me and shuffled towards her. I was a metre from her when her eyes shot to mine, the violet depths tear washed and agonised.

"I didn't know." she said. And it was so to the point, so typical Rose, it was everything she knew I needed to hear. And it was the truth. If Rose had known, she wouldn't bullshit about it, because that wasnt her, wasn't us.

"I know." I said in response, sitting on the floor and pulling her into my lap gently. My heart clenched at the tenors wracking her body and they made me tighten my hold. I had a track record for saying the wrong thing at the wring time, so I was hesitant when I opened my mouth to say something. "I want...I _need_ you to talk to me about this Rose." I whispered. even though I wasn't really sure I wanted to know. I felt her nod against my chest before her eyes raised to mine.

"okay." she said, her voice steady as she looked me in the eyes again. "I told you how they were introducing me to perverts at the wedding?" I nodded, angered by the thought of a bunch of bastards looking at my girl. "well, it's simple really, they want to marry me to someone who is of money." I ground my teeth together. Some of the stories she stole me still shocked me, I mean an arranged/forced marriage today? It didn't sound like something that happened, and yet the evidence was right here. "I just never expected them to do it behind my back." she laughed bitterly, "problem solved I guess. I won't chose anyone so they do it themselves." I brushed her tears away with my thumbs, each water droplet stabbing me in the heart.

"Whose Royce King?" I asked, my voice thick with hatred.

"His family owns a company that competes with my father's, as well as owning a large chain of banks. My guess is my dad made some sort of deal that woul benefit his company and marry me off...though why Royce wants me is not something I want to think about. I've met him a few times, he's not the usual dickhead...actually he can be very polite but there's something about him that makes my skin crawl." She shuddered and my arms tensed.

We sat in silence for a while as I watched her watch me. Finally, I broke the quiet, the question welling up from some unstoppable source. "What do we do?"

I saw her swallow and heard the temor in her voice, "I don't know." the tears stated again and she buried her face in my neck.

**...Kate...**

Normally, everyone sees Ro as the violent one of our group, usually because she's less contained, easier to spark so to speak.

They forget about me.

They forget that combat was actually my first talent.

I joined the voice program after a drunken kareoke night when tanya recorded me singing. Until then, I'd successfully managed to hide the fact that I had a second talent.

However, the difference between me and Rose was simple: her violence was a result of retalliation usually whereas my voilence went to my core.

Growing up in an abusive house does wonders for your anger whilst having an older brother in the marines to train you offers the perfect outlet for said anger. The two together...well lets just say I know how to handle myself.

As I watched the girl next to me innocently eat away at her plate of cow food after what she had just done to my best friend - I snapped.

I couldn't help it.

One minute I'm watching her in hatred, and in the next her scream is echoing in my ears and she is clutching her nose as Garrett's arms restrain me.

I didn't even see the punch.

Wasn't even aware I'd done it.

"Calm down Kate!" Garrett whispered in my ear, his arms tight around my waist. But my body didn't care.

I stomped down on his foot - hard - whilst simultaneously whacking my head back against his, the two points of impact causing his grip to loosen enough that I could break the hold. I elbowed him in the chest - winding him- before turning and shoving him away.

"Do not tell me to calm down! This bitch deserves to be brought down a level!" I screamed, turning back to the girl in question, realising that blood had stated runing from her nose.

Good

Served her right.

I smiled as she backed away from me, her designer heels doing nothing to help her quick escape.

"Look, Kate, I have nothing against you, I swear." she pleaded, eyes wide.

"No, you just have a thing for Emmett. But Rose is my best friend, and I don't let my friends get treated like that." I snapped, my eyes focused on her.

"Katie..." The softness of the voice made me hesitate. Damn that man and his nicknames. Shaking my head I started forward again but my path was suddenly blocked by Jasper.

Shit.

"Back off Kate, you know you'll regret this later." he said. His eyes more serious than I'd ever seen them.

"Give me one good reason." I hissed, glaring at him for all I was worth.

"Rose will want to take her down and she won't be very happy to find you beat her to it." he whispered. Fuck, good reason.

I looked over his shoulder to see a smug Lauren no doubt thinking Jazz was coming to her rescue like a knight in shining armor. I bit back a laugh at the image. That was not Jazz's style, he flirted with girls like Lauren, maybe screwed them, but he didn't care about them. Jazz had been hurt by that once before. "Fine. I'll leave her to Rose." I relented, turning on my heel and walking over to Garrett who looked surprisingly well. "You okay?" I asked, my eyes looking for any serious injuries.

Stupid man.

He knows better than to interfere when I'm in the middle of a rage.

"Ecstatic. Though, I think you'll have to kiss me better." He smiled at me devilishly.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't push your luck."

He gave me an easy shrug and winked, "worth a shot." I felt my lips quik upwards in a smile and judging from the spark in his eyes i knew that he'd seen.

"Miss Linton!" I winced as Miss Denali marched over to me, her eyes taking in the scene.

"Yes?" I answered, trying to be as innocent as posible.

"My office, now." she said, her face tightly controlled.

"Yes Miss." I sighed, turning to leave the room, I smiled slightly as I felt Garrett reach out and sueeze my hip gently in reassurance.

**...Lauren...**

Fuck, my nose hurt like a bitch. If that psycho had broken my nose she'd be paying for a new one damn it!

"And Miss Malleroy?"

I gritted my teeth at the sound of Miss Denali's irritating voice but stopped when I noticed the action sent tiny shockwaves of pain through my nose.

"Uh huh?"

"I suggest you visit the nurses ofice and then you can join me in my office as well." she instructed before marching out of the dining hall after kate.

Well duh, what did she think I was going to do? Go dancing?

I sighed.

My eyes wandered over the throng of shocked students. Just what I needed, a ton of possible fucks seeing me with blood dripping down my face. Great.

"Um...could someone show me to the nurses office?" I asked, making sure I sounded tearful.

"I'll take you." Nessie said, stepping forward and indicating for me to follow her.

Not exactly what I wanted, but, I was not self destructive. I nodded, adding in a sorrowful sniffle that had caused even the toughest guys to fall at their knees.

Miss bubbly lead me away from the hall, heading back towards the main teacher's offices where I'd met her that first day. "Well done by the way, not many people manage to piss Kate off that much." she complimented sarcastically.

"Whatever." I mumbled, more concerned with my nose at this point.

"Yeah, I thought so. Do you even realise the implications of what you did? Or does it not matter to you?" she asked holding open a door with a red cross suck to it.

"I want Emmett, plain and simple, and I'll do whatever it takes to get him." I stated walking past her into the white washed room.

It was fairly large for a nurses office...then again at boarding schools I supposed there were likely to be more visitors since students were there all day all night.

"Just a sec!" came a pleasent voice from the ajoining room.

"I'll leave you here." said Nessie.

I didn't bother with a response.

I perched myself on the corner of the bed and shortly after woman with rich coffee skin, bright amber eyes and dark hair...she wasn't so much beautiful as startling.

"Hello, my name is Senna - I'm one of three nurses at the school. You must be Miss Malleroy, the new student." she said, her accent adding a strange lilt to the words.

"Um yeah. Can we skip introductions and just do something about my nose...it is killing me."

The nurse raised her eyebrows but said nothing. She came closer and stared at my nose for a moment before pulling back with a small nod.

"Kate Linton?" She inquired, as she began routing through one of the doors.

"Er..how'd you know?" I asked, stumped by her guess. What the fuck?

"I'd recognise her work anywhere. She has a knack for causing a lot of pain and blood without actually breaking the nose." She explained before returning with some white pads. "Here, use these to stop the bleeding. Other than that, theres not much to do. It'll bruise a bit and hurt for a few days but no long term harm done." She said before retrieveing some paperwork and asking me to sign it, all legal stuff which of course I was very familiar with. After that, I got my ass out of there.

Nurses and hospitals and all that stuff scared the shit out of me - don't ask why, I wasn't really sure. To me, hospitals were where all the sick people went, you know, to get them out of society because they wern't contributing. Why the hell would I want to be round them? They might contaminate me.

I refused to head to Miss Denali's office. Why should I? It had been the psycho bitch who'd caused the issue - not me. therefore there was no way in hell I was taking a punishment.

Instead, I made my way back to my dorm, fully intending on calling my dad and seeing if there was any way I could sue Kate for this...there must be...it's assult, right? When I walked straight into some chick.

"Mind where your going." I hissed fully intending on shoving past her when she looked at me with those gleaming brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Victoria, and I have a proposition for you. It involves taking down the blonde bitch."

* * *

><p><strong>AN you shouldve seen it coming really :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please drop me a review. **

**Please know I haven't had chance to proof read this so if there are any huge mistakes let me know!**

**Oh and I can't decide what song rose should sing...Ive already had some suggestions but if anyone has any ideas please let me know! Im leaving the choice up to readers! So tell me! **

**anyway see you all next time :) and thanks!**


	6. Alliances

**AN Hey there everyone!**

**So, I know its been forever, and if anyone has read my other story you'll know that I've had some issues lately and I just couldn't write. But I'm back now! Yay!**

**I hope everyone likes this chapter, it's a little shorter than the others but I got everything I wanted into it and I really didn't want to force anymore. **

**Warning: strong sex scene - don't like don't read...its really that simple.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, if it was there'd have been more EmxRose action. C'mon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...Emmett...<strong>

I groaned as she wrapped her legs around my waist, our cloths having long since been strewn across the floor. Leaning down, I claimed her lips in a deep kiss: wet, passionate, perfect. Fisting a hand in her hair I angled her for better access, had the satisfaction of hearing her moan.

"I love, you, so fucking much." I whispered as we parted. She shuddered beneath me, her back arching. The action pushed her breasts up, and the temptation to take a nipple into my mouth was too great. Drawing the pebbled flesh deep I laved my tongue against it, tasting the raspberry and cream of her skin. Slowly, I kissed my way across to her neglected breast - always one to share - whilst I let my hand trail down her silken body and between her legs where warm wetness rushed out to meet me.

"_Fuck_ Rose." I grunted, stroking her firmly in the way I knew drove her crazy.

"_Emmett_." she moaned, her hips undulating under my touch. "Emmett, now, I need you." she gasped , her body writhing.

_Who was I to argue?_

I rolled until she straddled me, her smooth thighs on either side of my hips creating a prison of pleasure - I could feel the heat radiating from her, knew how good she felt. Lifting her using my considerable strength - years of weightlifting making the task effortless - I slid her slowly down, sheathing myself in her completely.

Scalding heat and exquisite tightness.

Rose moaned, her nails digging into my chest an exquisite pain.

"Oh!" she gasped as my dick twitched involuntarily, her eyes closing.

"_No_." I growled, "eyes on me." I ordered, needing her to see me, to know that it was _m_e doing this to her.

Those violet jewels locked on me, the intensity in them exhilarating. Hands clenching on her hips, I rocked upwards.

Slow.

We were gonna do this slow.

Rose seemed to read my mind as she took over, her movements torturous as she moved gracefully over me and all the more perfect for it.

"You feel amazing." I said, eyes gazing up at her, my angel. Her mouth was on mine a second later, her golden hair falling around us creating a curtain that made the kiss all the intimate.

It was ten long minutes later, our bodies slick with sweat and her rhythm beginning to falter that I sat up and buried my face in her neck, sucking on her pulse point and finally gave her what she wanted. Gripping her hips firmly and rocking her body against mine, raising my hips in time.

"Em- Emmett, I - oh god..." she moaned, her arms wrapped so tightly around me that her breasts brushed up against me with each move, the friction only more of a turn on.

"Fuck, stay with me Rose." I moaned as her inner muscles squeezed my cock.

"I c-can't" she whispered. Wanting her to ride it hard, I forced a hand between our straining bodies and found that little nub of pleasure and circled it adding just the right amount of pressure that she shattered in my lap. Her back arching, toes curling, my name a shout from deep in her throat.

I'd kill anyone else who saw her like this, her shields completely gone untill she wasn't just the sexy, imminently fuckable woman everyone knew, but innocent and beautiful and vulnerable. Watching her soar, I felt my chest tighten to a near painful knot. There was no way in hell I'd ever give this woman up. _Ever._

Flipping us once more so I hovered over her, I stilled and waited for her to come back to me. I smiled when she looked up at me, her eyes pleasure washed.

"Hey." I whispered.

A shy smile, a slight blush. "Hi." she said, her voice husky, hips shifting in a circular motion.

Girl was fucking teasing me.

I clenched my jaw against the urge to thrust - waiting for her word - and flexed my cock within her.

"_Em_..." she moaned her hips rocking upwards. "Again." she ordered, her eyes fierce with a lust that was never extinguished.

"My pleasure." I grunted, pulling out slowly and thrusting forward roughly into her pleasure swollen body with a groan.

"Oh yes!" Rose screamed, legs tangling through mine, hips pressing upwards in encouragement.

"_Mine_." I groaned. "you're mine."

Pushing into her body once more, I took her, claimed her. Thrusting hard and rough as my control snapped.

Rose moaned beneath me, her body meeting mine stroke for stroke. "Say it." I commanded, feeling my climax coming quick and needing her to accept my claim, to know that she was owned, body and soul.

Her hand slid up, over that sensitive spot on my side - making me moan - before coming to cup my face, her fingers brushing against my cheek. "Yours, Em, always." she answered, her eyes damp but so _open_.

"Good." I grunted, leaning forward and kissing her as we both came apart.

**...Kate...**

I sat slumped in the leather armchair, the seat incredibly familiar - and not in a good way.

In my opinion it was far too comfortable for it's purpose as the, for lack of a better name, 'naughty chair'. Not as kinky as it sounds...I wish.

My eyes slowly traced the patterns on the wall opposite me. I could practically draw the lush mahogany patterns of grooves and swirls in my sleep I'd stared at them that often. They were ornate and beautiful and - _very_ - old.

The school was ancient, everybody knew that, but it was only when you'd been to this part of the building that you really appreciated that. This area was part of the original building, decades before its conversion into a grand manner house, and centuries before it was renovated into a school.

Of course, _this_ would be the place where Dr Cullen had his office.

I sighed heavily and shifted in my seat, the leather making a loud - rather awkward - sound. Mrs cope, the receptionist, looked up at me, her hands pausing from their incessant tapping against her well-worn keyboard. I shot her a glare and had the satisfaction of seeing her flinch and quickly return to her - probably pointless - work.

Bitch.

What?

Nobody, and I mean not one damn person, eye-fucks Garrett but me. I had every right to snap at her... Besides, she was just _so nosy_, I could practically feel the Judgement rolling off her.

I sighed again and averted my eyes, mentally preparing myself for what would happen when I went through the huge door I was currently sitting outside.

Dr Cullen had apparently been studying Medicine at Oxford when he bumbled into a Miss Esme Cooper, an American architect student visiting the city for inspiration.

And BOOM: Love at first sight.

He followed her back to America, they got married, got their respective jobs, the happily ever after fairytale.

Two years later they find out Mrs Cullen can't have kids.

So, do they adopt or have a surrogate mother like normal people?

_Nope_.

They start a _boarding_ school.

The logic was lost on me, but hell, what did I know? I was not exactly a people person.

Anyway, Esme found this crumbling old wreck of a building and restored it to the brilliant school it is today.

Their peculiar choices aside, my opinion on them wasn't quite set.

Renesmee said Esme was a great teacher. 'Sweet spirited' I think she called her. I've never really met her since my classes aren't really up her alley, but everyone knows who she is. She's kind of like a ghost actually, touching everything without us ever seeing her.

Dr Cullen was another matter.

He was nothing like you'd expect a boarding school headmaster would be like.

For one thing, he was young: blonde hair, brown-gold eyes, stunning smile. He wasn't my type, I preferred the rugged, sexy-ass, motorcycle riding types. But I was feminine enough to appreciate his male beauty.

However, that wasn't what got me, it was the fact that he had the unwavering ability to be kind. And on top of that, he was a bloody good manipulator. _Every_ time I was sent to see him I would go in set in my resolve, then I'd leave, willingly - and guiltily - agreeing to do some form of punishment.

"You can go in now." Mrs cope said, her eyes fixed on her desk.

"Thanks." I snapped sarcastically.

Rolling my shoulders and cracking my neck, I opened the door and entered the office - if it could be called that. The walls were the same dark wood as elsewhere, but the huge patio doors leading to his private garden flooded the room with light. Bookcases were positioned so that they were perpetually in the shade to protect and keep them pristine, fancy ornaments scattered the various wooden cabinets - probably where the files were kept - and there were several large potted plants that were covered in vibrant blooms.

My eyes focused on the huge varnished desk that dominated the room, the laptop upon it the only indication of the modern world. Behind it on an old-fashioned, high backed chair sat Dr Cullen himself, a welcoming smile plastered on his face.

Come on bitch, you can do this!

Straightening my spine I walked to sit opposite him.

"Kate," he greeted me with a polite 'high society' tilt of the head I'd seen Rose's parents do when they'd dropped her off at mine over the summer.

I forced a smile and plopped down in the supplied chair and making myself comfortable.

"How has your day been?" he asked formally, whilst shuffling some of the papers on his desk.

"Honestly? It was going surprisingly well," I said, thinking of Garrett, "but it got Fu-ruined."

"I see. That's too bad." he began conversationally, settling back in his seat, he glanced at his computer screen. I waited. "Senna tells me your work was unbelievably accurate once again."

I beamed. "Tell her I'm glad, wouldn't want her dealing with any broken bones now would I?"

He gave me a disapproving look and yet it, unlike what most of the professors similar looks would have been, his wasn't condescending. "Do you really think that punching everyone you dislike is a good way to live your life?"

Here we go, bring it on! I am not a pussy and I refuse to back down!

"Its worked out well so far." I remarked.

A raised eyebrow. "Really? Was Lauren worth punching? Do you feel better having done it?" he asked, appearing genuinely curious.

I frowned, "she deserved it Sir, I swear. I know I've done a lot of stupid shi- stuff, bit I am a good friend, and I will have their backs when they need it." I argued defensively.

"I don't doubt that Kate, you've proved your capacity for loyalty again and again. However," here it comes, "Lauren Malleroy is hardly a girl deserving of your talents. The games she plays and the goals that she hopes to accomplish are highly childish and petty. Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty are so tightly bound I don't see how someone like Lauren will possibly be able to come between them. And you needn't lower yourself on their account. I seem to remember Rosalie as being a girl who can certainly handle her own battles."

The _fuck_?! Holy shit! Did he really just say all that? I felt my mouth drop open.

"Teachers are not quite as oblivious as we let you believe."

No shit. "Um, I'm not...are you ever surprised?" I asked bluntly my thoughts completely scrambled.

"Yes, and I keep waiting for the day that you will." I chewed my lower lip guiltily. Disappointment was always worse than anger. "You have a gift Katerina Linton, and I hate seeing you waste it."

I nodded sadly, "thank you Sir." I said quietly, my eyes on the desk.

"Now, for your punishment..." he started, his voice hesitant, as if he was afraid he'd set me off.

I folded my arms over my chest and slumped back in the seat. "yeah?"

"You'll serve detention with Professor Denali for the next two weeks," expected, I could deal with that, it was fair, "and you'll have to apologise to Lauren."

I sat up straight. "No."

A glance, "Kate you-"

"I said NO! She bloody well deserved what she got. She needed to learn the lesson and I'm not sorry for teaching her. I refuse to apologise" I paused, recalling what Rose said about Lauren's family, I wasn't a self destructive person - not really - "...maybe if she has some court order, otherwise I say no chance in hell!" I yelled, my morals were hard set, and I _would not_ give in, not on myself.

"I think," Dr Cullen said softly, "you may have just succeeded. You can go Kate, don't skip out of those detentions and stay out of trouble."

Startled at his agreement, I nodded, "thanks sir!" I said jumping up and leaving before he could change his mind.

**...Lauren...**

"This is James, Laurent, Afton, Chelsea, Jess and Tyler." The red head said, her manicured hand indicating each of the students in turn. They were all decent looking, the guys cute, the girls pretty. I thought it was fairly obvious who stood out in the group though (me).

"Hi..." I waited a moment as they all aid there 'hello's' and 'what's up's' but I was seriously impatient to find out about what the red head wanted. I mean, I was just on my way to sue Kate so this better be good, "not that it's not great meeting the all-american gang but that's not why I agreed to come with you." I said, looking to the red head.

"Look, Princess, I agreed to take down Bitch-alie with you, but if you want my help you better do away with the attitude, I dont do tantrum throwing little girls." she sneered, her eyes piercing.

I fisted my hands at my sides once before instinctively jutting my hip in my 'can't be bothered' pose, "fuck this, I did _not_ come here just to be bossed about by another bitch. It's so not happening!" I made to leave but the red head stepped in front of me.

"And that right there is why you'll fail. I want nothing more than to see Rosalie humiliated, but I'm at least able to respect her as an Opponent, this task is going to require patience."

I analysed the chick in front of me. Flaming hair, pale, unblemished skin, striking features and intelligent brown eyes. She was scary, that's for sure, and smart enough to screw me over. "Why do you want to help, what has she done to piss you off?"

The guys dotted around the table snickered whilst the girls eyes widened. "Shut it!" the red head snapped, her voice venomous.

The laughter stopped.

"That's irrelevant." she replied, her face an annoyingly brilliant mask. My instincts flared in warning.

"Not good enough, I don't know you for shit. And I don't trust easily." I shrugged, watching her watch me, calculation in her gaze that made my arms prick in warning.

"You don't have to trust me." she stated like it was obvious.

I scoffed. "Yeah and I'm not pretty." the red head rolled her eyes, looking bored. _God_ she was starting to piss me off. "Look, I want Emmett in my bed, I want Rosalie brought to her knees, and to be honest I wouldn't mind a good whack at Kate, I just don't believe you're gonna help with all that." I argued.

She laughed. _Fucking laughed! _

"Oh well well. This is amusing, isn't it?" she turned to James who I now realised was also watching me with a seriously creepy look that caused me to want to run screaming.

"Very." he said quietly, his dark moss-green eyes appearing anything but amused...wasn't he in my singing class? The one they'd called a sadist? I shuddered.

"Okay Princess, here's the deal. I won't help you with Kate, I happen to like my face thank you. Emmett on the other hand, I'll try my best. But at the core, I just want to break Bitch-alie, and so do you, so even if you don't get to fuck her bear of a boyfriend, what have you got to loose?" she asked, stepping closer to me and holding out her hand.

Fuck...I _really_ hated it when other people were right.

"Fine." I muttered, shaking her hand and earning a delighted beam.

"Fantastic. Sit down." she said, taking her seat next to James, who was still watching me.

I gritted my teeth and glared at the red head. "If this is going to work, you'll have to stop the orders. I bow to no one." I said, sitting anyway but because I was calculating too, and all I needed was her information, I could always pull out later.

I caught her blink of surprise and smirked. Yeah bitch, I'm not your usual 'Princess'. The red head inclined her head, "partners. For now." she said, her stare even, her voice hard.

"Yes." I responded, because we both knew we were far too alike for any alliance to last.

"Okay. So. To take down Bitch-alie we need to take out those she depends on." he red head started.

"Her band of morons." I cut in, earning a few laughs.

One of the girls near me nodded enthusiastically, "got that right. Aren't some of them - like -_ lesbians_? How wierd is that! I think it's so wrong that they have the same showers as us. Ugh."

These were my kind of people.

"Lauren." I turned to face the red head.

"You're going to have to lower yourself to scum and apologise to everyone, eat some make up ice cream, watch some episodes of 'Friends' or whatever the fuck they do. If we're going to do this, they're going to have to trust you."

I hated the thought if grovelling, I really did, it made me sick. But I could do it. "Alright." I nodded, "but it's going to take some work. They have - like - no trust for me I pretty much destroyed it." I said, knowing damn well that I'd blown it this afternoon.

"Try. Also, back off from the guys, Emmett in particularly, that'll work better because they'll feel more comfortable, you'll be less of a threat." she recommended thoughtfully.

I scrunched my nose up, "but, the problem is, I genuinely think that's the best way to break the group apart, target the individual relationships and the whole group disintegrates." I persisted. Because I'd never not fucked someone I planned to.

"Leave that to us. In fact, I'm going to need the contact details of Bitch-alie's fiancé and her parents." she smiled evilly.

I frowned and glanced around all the equally smug faces of this new group. "Why?" I inquired, hesitantly.

"Simple." James cut in, "there's an annual charity ball here at Cullen academy coming up in a couple of weeks, it's the polite thing to do to invite them." he replied, a glint in his eyes that made my skin crawl. But I got his meaning.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." I said, smiling appreciatively.

"For now though, we need to know what you know." Victoria said, he face expectant.

Here's where I shone. Information, that I could do.

"Well, the younger girls, Bella and Alice they have huge - _embarrassingly_ obvious - crushes on..."

**...Alice...**

I skipped silently towards the dormitories, having stopped off at the kitchens and convincing the cooks to give me a sandwich - puppy dog eyes are a family trait - because after missing munch and dinner I was starving. A girl's gotta eat after all.

I wonder whether there's be croissants for breakfast...

Or maybe pancakes...

Oh, I need to give Bella back her copy of 'Pride and Prejudice' before I forgot...

And Ness promised me that flower pattern by tomorrow morning...

This new project was taking up all my time...I might actually have to give up Shopping Sunday and stay to get some extra work done.

I really couldn't afford to miss out on that sale! Christ I had shoes on order too!

I slowed my pace as I reached the staircase - it's a bit more effort to skip upstairs - and instead climbed up at my normal pace. I loved this school, with all its little quirks and interesting designs. Esme truly was a-may-zing at this stuff.

I've always wondered where she got her inspiration from...

Oh Emmett needs to call Mum and dad tonight...

I paused halfway up the stairs as a heavy weight settled in my stomach. I swear I have a sixth sense, I really do. And right now, it was telling me that something was definitely up.

Shaking off the thought I pranced up the remaining stairs quickly before coming to a dead stand still at the sight before me.

"...Jasper...oh...I think...just there...yes...we should...oh...go...yeah like that...to your room..."

There he was, Jasper Whitlock, pinning some girl to the wall, his hand up her skirt.

God, I didn't think it would hurt this much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN sooooo, yeah, poor Alice :( <strong>

**I want everyone to get that Jasper is not a dick though, he's just a horny teenage boy who is completely oblivious - aren't they all?**

**Hope you liked this chapter, drop me a review!**

**What did you think of Carlisle?**


	7. Lights, Camera, Action!

**AN Hey everyone, Happy New year! Hope everyone's kick off in 2013 has been great.**

**This new chapter is to mark the end of my exams, yay!**

**Lets see what unravels...**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. *tears***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...Rose...<strong>

I blinked my eyes open slowly and smiled as I focused on the cluttered desk and navy wall covered with a few posters and tons of still pictures. So many memories were captured in those small, shiny squares. My eyes traced over to the chunky bedside table where a few more personal items sat in disarray. A watch. A small box where Em kept his 'secret stuff'. Some of my jewellery - odd earrings mostly - that had been lost and found again during our nightly tumbles. A white lamp scattered with doodles Em had done with a permanent marker over the years. A framed picture of Em's - and Alice's - massive family back at his house in the country. And one smaller one of us.

My smile got larger as I studied the image: We were curled up in bed together, one of his muscled arms wrapped around me securely and my face buried in the huge expanse of his chest - turned just enough to show my serene face - and my hand laid firmly over his heart whilst his head rested gently on top of mine.

To this day neither of us know who took it. It had been an anniversary present from the guys this year. Thank god the sheets are covering all the key areas.

Still, I _love_ it.

I felt the bed shift at my back and then I was being tugged against the solid warmth of Emmett's body. I sighed contentedly and turned in his arms in order to nuzzle my nose against his affectionately. He made a small masculine noise of happiness that warmed me from the inside out.

"Morning." I whispered. Emmett grunted and opened his eyes so that his warm brown-green orbs were staring straight into mine. For a minute neither of us said anything, just maintained our intense eye lock and laid in the silence.

Then Emmett closed his eyes and sighed heavily and I knew what was coming. I felt ice creep through my bloodstream.

"Rose..." he began, his voice soft, but I _knew_ that he was in pain. Because even though Em would never admit it, I could tell he was scared. We'd been together for long enough, seen each other at our weakest, our strongest. Seen each other's guilty pleasures, knew each other's pet hates and little joys. We knew us, and I knew him.

Flattening my hands against the firmness of his abdomen, I soothed myself with the warmth of his body. He needed me now, needed to know that I wasn't just about to up and leave him for some prick who thought he could buy me. Fuck, no. I'd die first. Taking a shaky breath, I looked up at the man I called my own. "I was thinking that I'd call my parents today and see what's going on...I'd really like you to be with me when I do." I said hesitantly.

Emmett opened his eyes again and looked at me in surprise. "Course." he replied. His arms came round me tight and he squeezed me close till I couldn't tell where he began amd I ended. He began to draw absently on my back with his callused fingers, the motion was soothing and I seemed to sink only further into him. "We'll get through this Rose." he whispered into my hair. I nodded my head, my hair making a rustling noise against the pillow. But my throat was thick and my eyes were damp. Almost as if he could tell, Em shifted until I was looking him in the eyes again. "We're _not_ giving up Rose." He stated, his eyes focused intently on me.

I felt hot tears begin to track down my cheeks and felt incredibly stupid for it. Rosalie fucking Hale did not cry. And here she was, whimpering like a baby. Christ. Wiggling closer to Emmett's body, I thrust my hands through his hair to ground myself. "I know. I love you." I whispered.

Seemingly satisfied, Emmett angled himself so he was over me, his weight pressing me into the mattress, his arms slipping beneath me to lay against skin, lifting me to hold me impossibly closer to the fire that was Emmett. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him my way.

Deep.

Wet.

Long.

I was safe.

I was loved.

And if anyone dared try to take this away from me, I'd tear them apart piece by piece.

**...Renesmee...**

I considered myself a very reasonable person. I never judged a book by it's cover. I was - nearly - always polite and friendly. I liked to have fun and make people laugh. I - mostly - followed the rules. Always helped when I could. And was generally friendly with most people I met.

But this new girl...she didnt deserve it.

She deserved a good beating and a damn good deflating of her ego.

And I swear to God if she was the girl getting off with Jasper last night I would skin her alive.

Nobody, and I meant, nobody hurt my friends and got away with it. Loyalty was in my blood. without it what was friendship?

Having left an hysterical Alice with a very helpless looking Bella last night I had gone to find out what the hell was going on.

Determined, I'd walled straight over to the guys dorm - not caring if I got caught - to Jasper's room and slammed open the door without warning. Jasper had been - surprisingly - alone. Apparently he'd gotten what he wanted fairly quickly.

Then, after he realised who was standing in his doorway, I had proceeded to scream at him about being an inconsiderate asshole with no awareness of the consequences of his actions for five minutes before Emmett had appeared - looking completely exhausted - telling me to be quiet because he'd just carried Rose all the way up here asleep and he'd like her to stay that way.

Needless to say that was the end of my little tirade for that night.

Didn't mean my anger wasn't still there. It was a blaze beneath my skin.

Alice was just so...well, Alice. Sweet, happy, intelligent, playful, quirky, confident, beautiful, creative, spunky. She was also a freaking irritating pixie and evil genius, but that just made her all the more brilliant. To see her as she'd been last night...I felt sick just thinking about it.

I'd been in Bella's room talking to her about what had gone down between Lauren and Rose at lunch when the door had barreled open. Alice had - quite literally - collapsed into the room, huge body-wracking sobs escaping her throat, fat sorrowful tears tracking down her face. She'd kept repeating over and over:_ 'I knew, god how could I be so stupid, I knew. It hurts so much._'

We'd held her for a while, debating getting Emmett who might be able to calm her down but had then resolutely decided he had more than enough on his plate tonight. So, we'd raided out chocolate stores and dragged all out mattresses into Bella's room so Alice wouldn't need to be on her own. Eventually, she calmed down enough to tell us what the hell was going on.

And, of course, I'd snapped.

I mean, after witnessing that who wouldn't be? I was just so furious.

Anger a pulse under my skin, I walked down to breakfast in a foul mood - Alice had refused to show her face and Bella had said sh'd stay with her.

So, when I spotted Jasper and Garrett lounging at the far side of the dining room as though nothing was wrong, I marched over in a storm.

Having seen me, Jasper stood up quickly as if to make his leave. Whimp. "Don't even _think_ about it Whitlock!" I fumed, feeling my face heat in anger. Emmett wouldn't stop me this time.

However, I'd been wrong. Jasper hadn't moved; he just watched me walk towards him as a tiger watched its prey.

Damn him and his stupid no-fear talent.

Nobody scared Jasper Whitlock.

Except maybe a certain little pixie.

"I don't understand where all this anger is coming from." he said with a sigh, his intent caramel eyes focused warily upon me.

I gritted my teeth - of course he had no idea, he was freaking oblivious! "Who was she? The girl? Please tell me you're not stupid enough to fool around with Lauren?!" I interrogated, my fists clenching at my sides.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "So that's what this is all about." Rolling his shoulders ut of his tense posture, he sat down again comfortably. "After what she did to Rose? Not a chance. It was just Chelsea. No big deal. How did you know anyway?"

I didn't know whether to be relieved or angry.

"None of your business." I said, folding my arms over my chest.

"Whatever." he responded, appearing to think the danger had passed, pouring himself a glass of orange juice before looking back to me. "Where are all the girls anyway?" Jasper asked, his eyes scanning the dining hall curiously.

I bit my lip. I couldnt exactly tell him the truth: Bells was upstairs comforting a heartbroken Alice, whist Kate was picking out weapons to use against him in combat class this morning - she'd stopped by to see if we'd heard anything more on Rose and had seen Alice instead. And Tanya - having been first bombarded with the news about Lauren and Rose, putting her in a mood to kill - had then been informed about Jasper. Needless to say, she was in a murderous frame of mind and I'm pretty sure she was planting a trap for him with Maggie somewhere.

Deciding I had to give him some sort of answer I said, "I'm guessing Rose is with Em still, and Tanya is with Maggie I suppose?" Shrugging my shoulders, I casually reached over to grab some buttered toast off Garrett's place.

Me and Alice - less so Bella simply because she was more mature - were considered the 'little sisters' of the group. Part of me resented it because I got treated like a kid. But it had its perks. We got away with a hell of a lot and were adored regardless.

So, when I snatched the piece of food, Garrett just scowled at me then rolled his eyes affectionately when I gave him a sweet 'you love me' smile. "Where's my Katie?" Garrett asked instead of reprimanding me, whilst grabbing another slice of toast from the central warm basket and spreading on a thick layer of butter.

I swallowed the bread and thought about it for a minute before I scrunched my nose, unable to resist the chance to tease, "I think she's with some guy, you know, working of the steam."

His reaction was immediate: his eyes darkened and he promptly dropped the toast and jumped to his feet. "Who? I'll skin him alive! How could she-"

I burst out laughing unable to contain it. I'd gotten just what I wanted and it had been _brilliant_. I honestly didn't get why the two of them didn't just get together already.

Garrett's face contorted into a scowl when he understood what I'd done. "Emmett is rubbing off on you." he muttered slumping back in his seat and stuffing his face with sausage.

Jasper smirked. Then looked to me. "Where's Alice?" he asked offhand. Internally I was fuming. He so _obviously_ liked her, but for some reason he refused to admit it.

I'd asked the older girls about his inability to admit his feelings but they'd looked at me with sad eyes and said that it wasn't there story to tell. I got the sense that he'd been burned pretty badly in the past, enough to not trust anything new at the very least.

Gah it was so _frustrating! _

"She's upstairs. She's not - er she's...stressed." I finished with an irritated sigh.

He had _no idea_.

I saw his eyes darken but before he could respond I felt someone tug my hair and turned to see my brother with Benjamin.

"Hey." I smiled pleasantly. I wasn't overly close to my brother, not like Alice and Emmett. We were just too different. But, we were friends and we got along well enough.

"Hi." he responded before he glanced past me, "Emmett?" he inquired, one eyebrow cocked.

Garrett shook his head and Edward sighed and walked to sit next to Jasper, helping himself to the jug of orange juice. Benjamin followed sitting down next to Garrett with his plate full of fancy looking pastries. A few silent seconds passed before Garrett struck up a conversation about the game that had been on last night and - deciding there was nothing for me here - I rolled my eyes before opening my moth once more. "I'm gonna go see if I can find any of the girls." I announced turning on my heel and going off to find Tanya.

This wasn't over.

Jasper may be oblivious but Chelsea wasn't.

_She knew_.

And although I have guts, Chelsea isn't someone you just go up against on your own. Especially if you're a year below her and only arrived here a few months ago. It wasn't that Chelsea was threatening or intimidating in any way. She was pretty and knew how to flaunt her 'assets' but that was about it. The problem was that her 'gang' made her pretty much untouchable.

I checked my watch as I walked up the stairs. Judging by the time I would say my best bet was the showers.

Walking quickly down the corridor, my converse scuffing against the aged flooring, I reached the door to the bathroom in no time. Shoving it open, I wrinkled my nose and walked into the steamy room. My hair went incredibly frizzy with humidity.

"Tanya?" I called out. Nothing. "Tanya!" I tried louder.

Prancing past the toilet stalls to get to the shower cubicles, I came round the corner and frowned when I found their usual spot empty. Strange.

"She's not here." I jumped a mile high at the sudden voice. returning my heart rate to its normal pace, I turned to find Lauren looking at me.

Ugh.

I frowned. They had been here every morning since I had been a resident at the school. "really?"

She nodded. "I was looking for Rose and Bella said they were here every morning." she explained, her perfectly manicured hand waving out to indicate the bathroom.

My instincts flared. Didn't she ever stop? "Don't you think you've picked on Rose enough?" I said cooly, folding my arms over my chest and giving her my best glare.

Her eyes got all damp and she looked away. "I _know_ alright. It's.." she took a deep shake breath. "I just got jealous." she mumbled. Her pretty eyes turned back to me. "You've seen how Emmett is with her right?" I nodded. What they had didn't come around all too often. "Who wouldn't want that? I know I was a bitch but it's the way I was raised. _But_, I am _so sorry_ for _everything_ I did. I came here to apologise." she elaborated, earnestly.

Wow.

Shell shock.

Was not in any way expecting that.

"But I can't find Rose anywhere. Or Kate. I figure I should apologise to her too."she continued, her eyes skating around the off-white tiles.

I had never been this befuddled in my life.

Still, something wasn't quite right. Chewing my lip I studied her for a long moment. "Your sorry? Just like that?" I asked, instinct telling me something was definitely off.

Lauren looked at me with super huge eyes and sighed, "I don't expect any of you to believe me, I haven't exactly given you any reason to. But I'm determined to try." she sounded so sincere, like she was hurting really bad.

The thing was, my mom had always raised me to be a forgiving person, to always give second chances and always believe a person could change.

I swallowed thickly. "I'm not the one you need to be talking to." I said carefully, watching her for any sign of deception.

She nodded sadly, "I know, I have first period with Rosalie so I'll try then." she gave me a weak smile. Then glanced around thoughtfully. "I _think_ I saw Tanya with Maggie heading down to breakfast." she indicated over her shoulder out towards the dorm corridor and my eyes followed the motion of the expensive looking bangles cluttering her arms.

"Thanks." I chirped. Got out. Get out. Get out. I ordered myself over and over. However - typically - as I was walking past her I hesitated. "You're not coming?" I asked nonchalant.

She gave me a wry smile. "I don't think everyone will really want me there." she explained with a slight shrug of her delicate shoulders, her fingers playing with the silky strands of her hair and in that moment she looked so young and so innocent.

I inwardly groaned.

Why was it me she'd come to? The only one in our group that is consistently nice?

Bells would have blushed and mumbled but she would have left in a hurry - not because she was mean but because she just didn't like confrontation. Alice would have danced off without a care in the world - maybe even felt better given her circumstance. Tanya and Kate would have cut into her without mercy. Hell even sweet little Maggie would have hot tailed out of this God forsaken bathroom without looking back - the girl was shy, not unaware.

But me?

I just couldn't.

I swear my conscience worked twice as hard as everybody elses.

I sighed. "I know starting a new school can be difficult. And you really went about it the wrong way. No offense." I said, letting my hands fall to my sides so I didn't appear as hostile. "But since you seem genuinely sorry. I'm not gonna hold a grudge. Can't say the same for Rose. That's your problem. However..." again my instincts were screaming at me. But all I could see was my mom and her face telling me and Edward that one of her greatest regrets had been not forgiving her sister for sleeping with her boyfriend at university. Her sister died in a car crash a year after their fall out so our mom had never gotten the chance. I hated my kindness. I was sure it was going to come back to bite me someday. "...I think you should at least be given the opportunity to make things right. Come on. You may as well sit with us this morning."

**...Lauren...**

This girl was so stupid!

I had to fight the urge to laugh at how easy it had been to convince her.

I set my body into unsure mode, making every step hesitant and timid - like I felt guilty and apologetic.

It had taken me for-_ever_ to master this pose. Since I'd never felt guilty or apologetic it hadn't exactly been easy to mimic.

As we entered the dining hall I threw Victoria the slightest nod so she'd know I'd found my way in.

It had been fairly easy for us to decide who was my pass card back into 'the group'. Obviously, we'd known I wouldn't exactly be welcomed back with open arms after pretty much fucking up Rose and Emmett's year. So, we'd decided the best decision would be to tag onto someone else that could be in my corner so to speak.

But - of course - that had meant a careful selection:

Bella and Maggie - both too shy, and though they are kind they're kind of on the edge of the group with no real working power (and Maggie was too closely linked with Tanya.)

Alice - after last night she was a mess with no energy or time. (God that had been all too easy).

Tanya and Kate - they'd sooner execute me slowly and painfully.

Rose and Emmett - never gonna happen. Duh.

Any of the guys - probably wouldn't be bothered enough to try and help.

Renesmee - _Bingo._ Nice. Kind. Playful. Perfect.

I followed her slowly, being sure to slump my shoulders and hang my head as we neared the long table near the back.

"What the hell is she doing here!?" Kate and Tanya yelled at the same time, their eyes vicious.

Jesus fucking Christ it wasn't like I'd done anything to them.

Renesmee gave them _a look_ then plopped down on a leather-lined chair, the wood creaked under her weight. Fat ass. "She's here to apologise." Fatty stated, motioning for me to take the chair next to her.

Someone snorted.

"Bullshit." said Kate, her pale eyes narrowed on me. Psychotic biTch, I swear to god. I would kill her if I needed a nose job later in life. Fatty sighed and poured herself some tea, adding in two sugar cubes and a good helping of milk. "Everyone deserves a second chance." she said, her eyes moved to fix on Edward who sighed sympathetically.

"Nessie is right." he agreed, his piercing green eyes - replica's of fatty's - swivelling to me.

He was very good looking, handsome and stunning, but he was very boyish, not man enough for my standards. He gave me a slight upturn of his lips, and I got the creepy sense he knew what I was thinking, but of course that was stupid.

Deciding it was time to speak I smiled at him shyly. "Thank you." I turned to look at Tanya and Kate who were looking at him with their ugly faces hung in shock. I resisted the urge to laugh at them. Fucking moronic cows. I just waited silently till they turned and glared at me furiously.

_'Please. You don't scare me.'_ Is what I wanted to say, what i would have said under normal circumstances, but instead I swallowed down my pride and attempted to be the figure of recompense. "I know you're not going to forgive me easily. But I know I did wrong and I'm_ really_ sorry." I pleaded.

Ugh I hated sounding so pathetic.

"As if. No one like you just up and feels sorry for no reason _Malleroy_." Kate bit out, her mouth twisting my name into an insult. Not bad, but I'd seen better.

Garrett reached out and ran a hand down her back soothingly. I turned my eyes to him and realised he was actually very, very good looking. More rugged than Emmett, more wild. I'd bet my Gucci handbag he was a whirlwind in bed. Untamed and ruthless. "Maybe not Katie, but they do deserve second chances." Kate suddenly swiveled to look at him, her white-blond hair whipping around her shoulders.

"No. She doesn't." She hissed, her voice definitive.

Garrett raised his eyebrows. "People make mistakes Katie. _I did_." he whispered the last bit so quietly I had to strain in order to just about hear it. However, the effect was immediate. Kate's shoulders slumped and she seemed completely torn.

A few seconds later, she spoke again. "Fine. But it doesn't happen overnight." turning to face me, she pinned me with her pale blue-grey eyes. "you'll have to earn it. Screw us over and you'll have hell to pay, Barbie." She spat, her voice like ice and daggers.

I nodded eagerly, trying to look sincere. In reality, I was ready to blow her face off.

"That's it? You can't be serious!" Tanya continued to argue.

I'll say it again: hate her.

"I'm not saying that." Kate said, her voice deadly. "Rose isn't gonna forgive easily and neither are we."

"We shouldn't even be considering it!" snapped Tanya, her hand slapping down against the darkly varnished wood, the glasses of orange Juice rocking precariously. Out of nowhere, fatty stood and walked around the table to bend and whisper something in Tanya's ear. There was a silence as we all waited to see what she would do. A second later, Tanya slumped against the back of her chair and folded her arms over her chest tightly. "Whatever. I still don't trust her." she muttered. Maggie, looking completely helpless, lent in and kissed her cheek, smoothing Tanya's strawberry blonde curls back hair back gently. It was so abnormal.

Looking away, I moved my eyes around the whole group, trying to look open and submissive. "I know all that. I'm honestly not expecting you to let this go overnight. I'm going to work to prove it." I tried to sound sincere.

I really hated being a whiny looser.

Fatty nodded, "see, give her a chance." I smiled thankfully before getting up to go get some food.

Yoghurt maybe? Or low fat cereal? I couldn't believe those girls ate meat in the morning. I grabbed a pot of greek yoghurt and went to get a spoon, glancing up in time to see Chelsea wink at me as she got herself a toasted bagel from the bakery section.

I inclined my head slightly in return.

Fuck this was going to be bloody fucking brilliant. Better than an orgasm.

I couldn't wait to see Rose's face when she realised everything she knew came crumbling down.

Our plan was in action.

I was going to weasel my way back into their good graces and then one by one we were going to break her little buddies so that when Rose's final bash came, there was nobody there to support her, nothing to use to shield the force of the blow.

And, what was a queen bee without her hive?

Nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Noooooooooooooooooo Rosie watch out! <strong>

**So what do you think? Think it'll work?**

**I still need some suggestions for Rose's song because they are gonna be rehearsing the duet next chapter, and Rose will be making that all important call to her parents.**


End file.
